L'été de ma vie
by Cassie52
Summary: Mitchie rencontre Shane, Jason et Nate à Camp Rock et bien vite, une forte amitié les lient. Mais bien sûr, Mitchie va attirer la jalousie de quelques personnes qui seront prête à tout pour briser cette amitié. Smitchie, Caitlyn/Nate, OC/Jason.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Mes parents ont enfin dit oui ! Je peux aller à Camp Rock! Ils m'avaient fait croire que je ne pourrais pas y aller et je les avaient cru. J'allais faire de la musique tout l'été, me faire des nouveaux amis et peut-être, on ne sait jamais,gagner un concours. J'avais vu sur le prospectus qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Même si j'avais la trouille de monter sur scène devant tout le monde, j'allais me faire violence. Ceux qui m'ont déjà entendu chanter disent que j'ai une voix magnifique. J'ignore s'il disent ça pour ne pas me vexer ou si j'ai bel et bien un talent mais en tout cas, je ne rêve que d'une chose: percer dans la musique. Mais...

-Mitchie? M'appela ma mère depuis la porte de ma chambre.

J'ai levée la tête de ma guitare pour la dévisager.

Ne te couche pas trop tard. Il est déjà 21 heures.

Oui,maman. J'éteins dans 10 minutes.

J'ai acquiesçais et elle partit. J'ai remis ma guitare dans son étui et me jetai sur mon lit. Il fallait que e réfléchisse au lendemain. Ah oui! J'ai oubliée de dire que je partais le lendemain. C'est pour ça que j'étais surexcitée et que je pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais ravie de pouvoir vivre ma passion cet été là. J'ai toujours été attirée par la musique et surtout par le chant. En tout cas, même devant ma famille j'avais du mal à chanter. N'imaginons même pas devant une centaine de personne. Je m'évanouirais sur scène. Pourtant, j'avais réellement envie de monter sur scène. N'arretant pas de penser à Camp Rock, je ne vis pas l'heure tourner et ce n'est qu'à 3 heures que je tombis de sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 1: Arrivé à Camp Rock !

Chapitre 1: Arrivé à Camp Rock !

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je n'avais qu'une envie: le détruire ! J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et quand j'ai vu l'heure sur mon maudit réveil, je compris pourquoi. Il n'était que 6 heures. Je l'ai maudit encore une fois avant de prendre rapidement une douche qui me mit un coup de fouet. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuner. Des céréales avec des pétales de chocolat et une tasse de chocolat avec lait. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de chocolat mais j'adorais ça. Je faisais d'ailleurs assez souvent des crises de foie pourtant, ça ne m'empêchais pas d'en manger encore et encore. Le mieux,c'est que je grossissais pas. Après avoir fini, j'ai aidée ma mère à mettre nos bagages dans la voiture. Et oui, elle venait avec moi. Elle allait être la cuisinière et j'allais devoir l'aider quand je n'aurais rien à faire. Le directeur du camp, Brown Césario, lui avait offert ce poste après avoir gouter sa cuisine. Il en était carrément tomber amoureux,selon ma mère. Elle était très fière d'elle. Grâce à ce poste, j'ai pu bénéficier d'une réduction pour venir dans la camp.

Quand nous avons fini de mettre les bagages dans la voiture, nous dîmes au revoir à mon père, qui ne pouvait et ne voulait pas venir. Il voulait nous laisser entre filles, ce que je comprenais. Après les au revoir quelque peu émouvant, nous sommes partis vers …. Camp Rock !

Comme je n'avais dormi que 3 heures,je me suis endormie. De toute façon, le camp n'était qu'à 2 heures et demi de route. J'avais le temps de me reposer un peu. Heureusement d'ailleurs !

Quand je me suis réveillée ou plutôt quand ma mère me réveilla, nous étions arrivées. La vue du lac était époustouflante! Même si j'étais un peu dans les vapes, cela ne m'empêcha pas de sortir précipitamment de la voiture et de regarder autour de moi. J'ai tout de suite su que j'allais me plaire.

Tout était comme je l'espérais.

Mitchie? Ça va ? Me demanda ma mère,un peu inquiète.

Oui. Pourquoi?

Tu es pâle.

Je me suis alors regarder dans le rétroviseur de la voiture. C'est vrai que j'étais pâle. Le pire, c'était mes yeux. Ils étaient rouges.

-C'est rien. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, expliquai je.

Tu peux aller faire un tour, si tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de t'amuser.

Je l'ai remerciée avant de partir vers le lac. Je suis passée devant une limousine d'où sortait une fille blonde qui portait une robe noire. Rien qu'à son attitude, je me suis promis de ne pas l'approcher. Elle semblait si sûr d'elle et tellement... Comment dire ?... Superficielle. J'ai passée devant elle sans lui accorder un regard. Je suis arrivée rapidement au bord du lac et j'ai admirée la vue quelque minutes avant d'être dérangé.

-Magnifique,non ? Me demanda un garçon aux cheveux noires bouclés et aux yeux marrons.

Oh oui ! C'est tellement calme, répondis-je.

Il regarda le lac et souris. Je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'aimais bien ce silence et il me laissait en profiter.

Tu es nouvelle ?

Oui. Ca se voit tant que ça?

Il rit. Son rire était agréable,d'ailleurs.

-Non...Enfin, un peu comme même.

Je lui souris. Il alla parler quand une voix l'appela depuis un bungalow tout proche. Il soupira et me dit rapidement au revoir avant de partir en courant vers le bungalow. Il avait l'air sympa mais j'ignorais si j'étais prête à être amie avec un garçon. De toute façon, je suis bien trop timide. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'avais qu'une seule amie, Sierra.

Je suis restée encore 10 minutes assise dans le sable au bord du lac avant de partir rejoindre ma mère. Même si elle m'avait autorisée à faire le tour, je ne voulais pas la laisser emménager seule. Je revins donc là où nous sommes arrivées mais la voiture avait disparue. Elle n'était plus là ! Peut être était-elle déjà en cuisine? Ma mère,pas la voiture ! Alors qu'un garçon passait à coté de moi, je l'interpellais.

Oui? Dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

Je plongeais automatiquement mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron-vert envoutant et ses cheveux, noires, comme le garçon sur la plage.

Où se trouve la cuisine? Demandai-je les joues roses.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et proposa de m'y conduire. J'ai acceptée. Il me conduit vers une assez grande bâtisse entouré par les bungalows. Mon sauveur me montra une porte du doigt. Je l'ai remerciée chaleureusement et parti en cuisine.


	3. Chapitre 2: Rencontre officielle !

Chapitre 2: Rencontre officielle !

J'avais finalement retrouvée ma mère au bungalow que nous partagions. Je m'étais fait peur tout seule. Elle en avait d'ailleurs rit. Je l'avais aidée en cuisine et avais mangée avec elle. Je n'avais pas encore d'amis alors … Je restais avec elle. Heureusement, un feu de camp était organisé le lendemain alors … je rencontrerais des gens. Peut être reverrai-je le garçon de la plage ou mon sauveur. Je ne connaissais même pas leurs noms et ils n'avaient pas demandés le mien. Cela me ferait du bien d'avoir un ou des amis du sexe opposé car j'en avais jamais eu. Je me demandais de quoi peuvent parler une fille et un garçon quand ils sont juste amis. Surement pas de la mode ou de voiture. Enfin,je crois... N'ayant jamais eu ce genre de relation avec un garçon,je ne pouvais être sûr.

Après le diner, j'ai aidée ma mère à nettoyer les tables. Seulement, après ça, elle m'autorisa à partir. Mais où pourrais-je aller? Je n'avais pas encore d'amis et les autres semblaient tellement à leurs places que je n'osais pas les aborder. J'avais peur qu'on se moque de moi ou qu'on me rejette comme on l'avait si souvent fait autrefois. Je sais que parfois je paraît insociale mais après quelques temps, les personnes autour de moi se rendent compte que je suis tout simplement timide et pas très sûr de moi. En fait,j'avais pas du tout confiance en moi. J'aurais aimée être une fille populaire et appréciée de tout le monde mais … non.

Je suis sortie dehors après avoir fait la vaisselle même si ma mère était contre. Ça m'avait pris 30 minutes donc moins de temps à passer dehors seule. En fait, j'attendais le diner de ce soir pour me faire, peut être des amis. J'allais arriver en avance, me mettre à une table et attendre qu'on vienne à moi. Je sais, c'est lâche mais au moins je me sentirais moins gênée. En tout cas, j'avais encore 7 heures à tuer avant le repas du soir. Eh bien, j'avais déjà tout prévu. 2 ou 3 heures de guitare près du lac où j'écrirais peut-être une nouvelle chanson, entre 1 et 2 heures pour faire le tour et le reste... j'aiderais ma mère pour le repas du soir. Et je pourrais peut-être faire une petite sieste,non? J'en aurais bien besoin vu la nuit que j'ai passée. Mettant mon hypothétique emploi du temps en place, j'ai filais au bungalow chercher ma guitare et mon cahier de musique et je suis partie dans un coin isolé au bord du lac. Je me suis mis à gratter ma guitare, enchainant chanson par chanson avant d'en inventer une, que j'ai coucher immédiatement sur papier. Je l'ai intitulée « who am i?». Je fus satisfaite en voyant qu'il était presque 16 heures. Je partis au bungalow ranger ma guitare et mon cahier de musique puis je me suis allonger sur mon lit pour faire une petite sieste. Ce qui ne devais être qu'une petite sieste se transforma en grande sieste puisque je me suis réveillée à 19 heures. Je suis sortie précipitamment du bungalow pour filer en cuisine. Plusieurs personnes me regardèrent bizarrement étant donner que je courais mais je m'en fichais. Pour une fois ! Arrivée en cuisine, j'ai limite manquer de m'écrouler sur le plancher en glissant sur le sol mouillé. C'est ma mère qui me rattrapa.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais patiner, se moqua t-elle.

-Désolée,je suis en retard. Je me suis endormi au bungalow et non,je n'aime pas patiner.

Elle me montra ce qu'il fallait faire et je me mis au boulot tout en lui demandant si je pouvais finir un peu avant afin de mettre mon plan de sociabilité en marche. Elle accepta,bien sûr. J'ai donc nettoyée toutes les tables, les aient dressés et me suis servie à manger. Je me suis assise à une table près de la porte. Les élèves devaient arriver 5 minutes plus tard alors j'ai sortie mon ipod pour écouter la musique. Je me suis mise à écouter les Beatles jusqu'à ce que les élèves rentrent. Personne ne s'assit avec moi. Ils croyaient peut-être que j'avais la peste. J'ai donc commencée à manger...seule.

-Excuse moi ? Me fit une voix que j'avais déjà entendu.

J'ai levée la tête pour voir le garçon de la plage, mon sauveur et un autre que je ne connaissais pas.

-Oui? Fis-je doucement.

-On peut s'asseoir? Demanda le garçon de la plage.

J'ai hochée la tête pour accepter. Ils s'assirent donc à ma table. Mon sauveur et l'inconnu en face de moi et le garçon de la plage à coté de moi.

-Comment t'appelle tu ? Me questionna mon sauveur.

-Mitchie et vous?

-Je suis Shane,répondit mon sauveur, et voici Nate et Jason, continua t-il en designant le garçon de la plage et l'inconnu.

Enchantée de vous connaître.

Ils firent un «nous de mêmes» avant d'entamer leurs repas.

-Tu es nouvelle? Me demanda Shane.

J'ai hochée la tête. Ça se voit tant que ça? Tout le monde me demande ça. D'ailleurs,je lui en fit la remarque.

-Non,c'est juste que tout le monde se connait à peu près. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pas la seule nouvelle, me rassura Nate.

J'ai regardée autour de moi pour m'assurer de ce qu'ils disaient mais tout le monde avaient l'air à sa place. J'ai haussée les épaules. Je suis la seule insociable. C'est tout.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes à Camp Rock? Dis-je.

-2 ans, répondit Jason.

J'ai acquiesçais avant de leur poser une nouvelle question:

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

-Depuis que nous sommes nés, ria Shane. Nous sommes frères.

J'ai écarquillée les yeux. Je n'avais pas vu de ressemblances avant mais.. C'est vrai qu'ils tous les cheveux noires et les yeux marrons-vert sauf Jason, qui était gris. Sinon... rien. Les traits de leurs visages étaient différents. S'ils ne m'avaient pas dit qu'ils étaient frères, je ne l'aurais jamais su.

-Et toi, tu as des frères et soeurs? Me demanda Nate.

-Non. Je suis fille unique. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé avoir un grand frère.

-Je te donnerais bien notre soeur, Rebecca, assise près de la porte du fond,mais Jason m'en voudrait, ria Shane.

Je me suis tournée sur moi-même pour voir de qui il parlait et je vis une belle fille aux cheveux aussi noires que ses trois frères et à une silhouette de rêve. Elle était entourée de très belle fille, bien sûr ,mais pas autant qu'elle.

- Wouah! Fis-je en faisant face à Shane.

-Comme tu dis, soupira Jason.

Je souris. Malgré le fait que nous avons beaucoup parler, je finis le repas rapidement.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, dis-je en me levant,le plateau dans les mains.

-Mitchie, attends! Tu fais quelques choses au feu de camp demain? Me demanda Nate.

Non. Je préfèrerais participer à un autre concours.

Il acquiesça et je partis.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Préparation au concours !

Slt à tous! Merci pour vos reviews et voici le chapitre 3. p>Chapitre 3: Préparation au concours !

Après avoir quitter les garçons, j'ai filée au bungalow, des idées de chansons plein la tête. Je ne sais d'où venais cette soudaine inspiration mais ça me plaisait. J'ai alors écris une chanson sur ce que je suis. Je l'ai appelée «i am what i am» (ce n'est pas celle des Jonas Brothers, je l'ai inventée). Après 30 minutes d'écriture, j'ai fini. Pourtant,j'avais toujours autant d'idée en tête. J'ai donc écris plusieurs idées dans un bloc notes pour les reprendre plus tard. D'ailleurs, je me suis demandée,tout à coup, si je ne devais pas chanter la chanson que je venais de finir au feu de camp. Même si j'avais peur, il fallait que je me mette au défi et pourquoi pas me lancer le plus vite possible. Il me fallait juste quelqu'un pour jouer de la guitare et si possible chanter avec moi. C'est alors que je me souvins de Shane,Jason et Nate. Il fallait que je les retrouve. Seulement, étaient-ils encore à la cafeteria? Je suis parti vérifier mais il n'y avais plus personne à la table. Où pouvais-je les trouver? Sur la plage où j'ai rencontrée Nate? Ou... Je ne sais pas ! Ne savant pas quoi faire, je filais à la cuisine voir si ma mère avait besoin d'aide mais elle m'autorisa à avoir du temps libre. En fait, elle avait surtout besoin d'aide le matin. Je sortis après une gros bisous plein d'affection dont je ne me lasserais jamais. J'allais trainer un peu en espérant voir Shane, Jason ou Nate. Et puis en même temps, j'explorerais un peu le camp. Je partis donc vers le lac pour découvrir les activités nautique qu'on pouvait faire : canoë, se baigner, la plage pour bronzer ou papoter, un petit port où se trouvait des petits bateaux … Une petite foret bordait le lac et apparemment, on pouvait faire de l'accrobranche. Aucun doute, ce camp était génial. Il y avait même un observatoire qui donnait sur le lac. Étant très curieuse, j'ai décidée d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Je suis entrée et vis une piano près d'une grande baie vitrée. J'allais pouvoir jouer un peu. Je m'assis donc au piano et me mis à jouer «i am what i am» tout en chantant les paroles.

I am what i am / And nothing can change that / I did exactly what i wanted / I'm just who i am / And nobody can break me right now.

Un applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Je me suis tournée vers l'espion pour découvrir Shane, appuyé contre le mur à coté de la porte. Le soleil éclairait son visage le rendant encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Il avait de quoi rendre jaloux tout les hommes de la terre.

Tu es là depuis longtemps? Lui demandai-je d'un ton qui se voulait ni trop dure ni trop doux.

Juste assez pour entendre ta chanson. C'est toi qui l'a écrit?

J'ai opinée de la tête. Il me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis, bien entendu.

Tu as beaucoup de talent, affirma t-il. Tu compte participer au concours final?

Bien sûr ! J'ai déjà ma chanson. D'ailleurs, j'ai changée d'avis pour le feu de camp. Je vais y participer en chantant la chanson que tu viens d'entendre. Et toi? Tu y participe ?

Non. Mais si tu n'a personne pour t'aider, je veux bien le faire.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil complice.

Effectivement, il me faudrait un guitariste mais je sais jouer un peu donc …

Je vais t'aider, me coupa t-il.

Il se rapprocha de moi avec sa guitare que je n'avais même pas remarquer avant. En fait, j'étais plutôt occupée à le dévisager.

Tu n'a pas de partition, remarqua t-il.

Tout est dans ma tête.

Il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et son parfum m'envahit. Je reconnus un des parfums de Calvin Klein. Il devint immédiatement mon préféré.

Impressionnant ! S'exclama t-il.

Je rougis instantanément sans savoir pourquoi.

Apprend moi, dit -il doucement.

Si je te montre sur ta guitare, tu saura le refaire?

Il haussa les épaules. Il me tendit sa guitare, que je pris délicatement dans mes mains comme si c'était un trésor. J'ai commençai à jouer la mélodie. Il suivit mes gestes et les mémorisa. Lorsque j'ai fini, je lui rendit sa guitare. Il me sourit et rejoua ma mélodie sans faire une seule faute.

Alors ? Me demanda t-il.

Parfait, souriai-je.

Il me demanda de l'accompagner pendant qu'il jouait ma mélodie. J'obéis. Il chanta le premier couplet et j'ai enchainée avec le refrain:

I am what i am / And nothing can change that / I did exactly what i wanted / I'm just who i am / And nobody can break me right now.

Il reprit le deuxième couplet et j'ai continuée de nouveau avec le poursuivit avec le troisième couplet puis noous chanteames ensembles:

I am what i am / I am what i am !

Il termina la mélodie et il me dévisagea.

On va gagner ce concours, crois moi, affirma t-il.

Je ris face à son optimisme. J'ai tout de suite penser qu'avec lui, j'aurais moins peur. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Donner mo vos impressions. :-) 


	5. Chapitre 4: Décision !

Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir. :-) Et voici le chapitre 4 et DSL pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison.

Chapitre 4: Décision !

POV Shane

Mitchie était vraiment très douée et quand je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle allait participer au concours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Elle est tout juste incroyable ! Sa voix, comment elle joue de la guitare... Indescriptible! Il fallait que je parle à Nate et Jason. Nate devait être au bord du lac en train de composer et Jason... Bonne question. Je ne savais jamais où il était. Il pouvait être n'importe où... J'allais d'abord retrouver Nate. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il avait toujours été le plus mature de la fratrie alors que Jason était le plus … Immature. Seulement, lorsque je suis arrivé au bord du lac, il n'y avait personne. La plage était déserte. Si Nate ne composait pas, c'est qu'il bouquinait dans le coin. Au bungalow, peut-être. J'y couru et j'avais raison. Nate s'y trouvait mais avec sa guitare. Étonnant ! Il préférait être dehors pour jouer. Et il n'était pas seul. Jason était là aussi. Pas besoin de le chercher. J'entrai et ils se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme.

Hey Shane! S'écria Nate puis Jason.

Salut les mecs ! Fis-je, il faut que je vous parle.

Ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent que je leurs expliquent.

Mitchie compte participer au concours demain et … elle est incroyable! Étant donner qu'elle n'avait pas de guitariste, je me suis proposé. Ça vous gêne pas ?

Non, répondit Nate. Pourquoi ça nous gênerais? On comptait pas participer à ce concours mais... Tu dis qu'elle est douée?

J'ai hochée la tête. Sa voix... m'avait donner des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle... pourrait rejoindre le groupe, non? Dit Jason.

J'ai haussais les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

J'ai une idée ! Cria Jason faisant sursauter Nate, et moi au passage.

Il murmura un désolé et reprit:

On peut participer au concours avec elle. Moi à la guitare, Nate à la batterie et toi, tu chante avec elle. Enfin... Si ta voix s'accorde avec la sienne et si elle est d'accord.

C'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit Nate.

J'ai haussais à nouveau les épaules. Je ne dirais rien sans l'avis de l'intéressée.

Il faut que j'aille la voir alors, fis-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et se levèrent.

Attendez ! Vous faites quoi là? Demandai-je.

On vient avec toi, répondit Nate.

J'ai fronçais les sourcils puis j'ai accepté. J'aurais voulu être seul avec elle comme l'autre fois mais c'est sans compter sur mes deux frères.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'à son bungalow. J'ai toqué mais ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit. Surpris, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Le remarquant, elle me tendit sa main et se présenta comme étant Connie Torrès.

Enchanté! Je suis Shane et voici Nate et Jason.

Les deux intéressés lui serrèrent la main eux aussi.

Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Connie.

Nous cherchons Mitchie. Pouvez vous nous dire où elle est? Répondit Nate.

Elle nous dit d'attendre quelques minutes et rentra dans le bungalow. J'en ai donc profiter pour parler de la chanson de Mitchie à Jason et Nate. Connie revint deux minutes après être parti avec une guitare.

Vous jouez ?! S'exclama Jason.

Non ! C'est à Mitchie. Elle est restée en cuisine pour finir le dessert de ce soir et elle m'a demandée si je pouvais lui ramener sa guitare.

Elle commença à partir vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'ils ne la suivait pas.

Ben alors ? Mitchie est en cuisine. Venez.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la cuisine et elle nous arrêta quand nous allions entrer .

Ça vous dit de faire une petite farce à Mitchie ? Sourit Connie.

J'ai jeté un regard à Nate et Jason, qui souriaient comme des gamins. Nous acceptâmes. Elle partit en cuisine en nous faisant signe d'attendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un « quoi ?!» que venait de crier Mitchie. Elle voulut sortir de la salle en courant mais elle mit un pied dans un bac rempli d'eau qui la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur moi. Surpris, j'ai basculais en arrière avec elle dans mes bras. L'impact avec le sol me coupa le souffle mais je le repris bien vite sous le regard inquiet de Mitchie. Elle se releva et m'aida à faire de même.

Ça va? Fit-elle.

Ouais, ça va.

Nate et Jason étaient mort de rire. Limite à se rouler par terre. Quant à Connie, qui avait suivi la scène, elle me demanda si ça allait. Je répondis par l'affirmatif.

Maman ! Laisse moi deviner. C'est encore une de tes blagues?

Oui, j'avoue.

Mitchie grogna contre sa mère. Celle-ci réprima un fou rire et entra en cuisine sous le regard de sa fille en colère. Se calmant, elle se tourna vers moi avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon sauveur?

Je ris à ce surnom. J'étais son sauveur.

C'est plutôt à Nate et Jason de demander.

Elle se tourna vers eux et attendit qu'ils parlent.

Eh bien... Shane nous ayant parler de ton grand talent, on se demandait si tu ne voudrais pas de deux SDF pour jouer de la batterie et de la guitare?

Mais bien sûr, mes deux SDF ! Rit-elle.

Tout le monde se joignit à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande ce que je ferait.

Eh bien, je me demandais si tu accepterais que je chante avec toi. C'était tellement bien la dernière fois...

D'accord ! Me coupa t-elle.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. A ce moment là, je l'a trouvait plus que belle. Je fus incapable de ne pas lui sourire.

Je te pari mon argent de poche qu'ils vont sortir ensemble avant la fin de l'été, chuchota Jason à Nate.

Bien sûr, Mitchie et moi n'étions pas sourd. Cette dernière rougit violemment et j'ai dû faire de même car Jason me compara à une tomate. Je l'ai fusillé du regard et il explosa de rire accompagné de Nate.

N'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes là ! Grognai-je.

Ils s'excusèrent et se sourirent, complices. Ils mijotaient quelques choses. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Mitchie et dû se dire la même chose vu comment elle les regardaient.


	6. Chapitre 5: Répétition !

Salut à tous ! Je sais, ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas postée mais j'étais malade et j'avais vraiment pas envie. Désolée. Mais voici enfin la suite.

Réponse aux reviews: SirineLovatic ( Salut ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. A bientôt, j'espère. Bis) et Pims10 ( Salut ! Ne tkt pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ;) Bis )

Chapitre 5: Répétition !

Le lendemain, je me suis levé 30 avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un peu tôt mais je devais aider ma petite maman en cuisine. D'ailleurs, Shane avait promis de m'aider. Shane... J'allais chanter avec lui le soir même. A cette pensée, mon coeur manqua un battement. J'allais chanter avec Shane ! J'avais hâte de le voir. Il était tellement gentil avec moi.

Je me suis habillée en vitesse d'un slim blanc et d'un débardeur rouge, une touche de mascara, mes ballerines noires et j'étais prête. J'avais 10 minutes d'avance. J'étais peut-être trop bien habillée pour aller en cuisine mais bon... J'allais déjeuner juste après mon service en cuisine et je voulais faire bonne impression aux autres. J'étais heureuse d'être amie avec Shane, Jason et Nate mais je voulais avoir au moins une fille pour amie. Je n'étais pas sûre que les garçons me considéraient comme une amie mais en tout cas, je les appréciaient beaucoup. Surtout Shane... Il était si... Bref. J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit pour attendre Shane, qui m'avait dit qu'il me retrouverait ici-même, quand un coup à la porte m'en empêcha. Je me suis précipitée à la porte avec un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ouvris et découvris Shane, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux bruns, habituellement coiffés impeccablement, étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air encore plus mignon. Il souriait comme un enfant. Pourquoi? J'aurais bien aimer savoir ce qui lui passer par la tête.

- Salut Mitchie ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Souriai-je

Il hocha la tête, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu compte draguer qui habiller comme ça ? Se moqua t-il

- Personne,répondis-je, les joues soudainement rouges.

Il éclata de rire et je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule. Il me fusilla du regard et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

- Non! m'écriai-je lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi.

Je voulu m'enfuir mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me mis sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate.

- Fais moi descendre! Shane !

Il m'ignora et sortit de mon bungalow avant de fermer la porte. Il me porta de cette manière jusqu'à la cuisine même si je me févoltait contre lui. Au fond, ça me plaisait qu'il me porte comme ça. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en cuisine, il me déposa doucement au sol devant l'air moqueur de ma mère. Shane la salua chaleureusement.

- Coucou, ma petite maman ! Ça va ?

- Très bien et vous deux ?

Shane me regarda avec un petit sourire complice dont je ne pourrais donner la signification.

- Idem, répondit Shane.

Je dis la même chose . Ma mère nous regarda tout les deux avec un air étrange. Ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle allait me harceler à propos de Shane... Pendant 1 h 30, nous avons aidés ma mère à finir le petit déjeuner. Elle nous libéra lorsqu'il fut l'heure du petit déjeuner. Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger et nous nous installa mes à notre table.

- J'aihâte d'être ce soir, sourit Shane.

- Moi aussi. Je suis vachement rassurée de ne pas chanter seule et je suis contente que ce soit avec toi, avouai-je.

Il me répondit par un sourire ravi. J'adorais le voir sourire. Si je pleurais, un seul de ses sourires me réconforterais. J'en étais certaine. Ce n'étais pas un simple sourire. Il faisait briller ses yeux chocolat d'une façon irrésistible. Avec un sourire comme ça, il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi. Même de l'embrasser sur le champ.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Me demandaShane, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que je ledévisageais. Mes joues sont devenues instantanément rouges.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Reprit-il.

Je fis non de la tête. S'il savait à quoi je pensais ...

- A quoi pense tu, Mitchie ?

Que pouvais-je dire? Je pensais à toi ? Bien sûr que non.

- Au concours..., finis-je par dire

Il se douta que je mentais mais n'en fis aucun commentaire. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer et parmi eux, Jason et Nate, qui se précipitèrent vers nous avec un grand sourire.

- Salut lesamoureux,s'exclama Jason.

Les amoureux en question, c'est-à-dire Shane et moi, le fusillames du regard. Il recula les mains en l'air, ce qui fis bien rire Nate.

- Laisse les tranquille, Jay . Salut, vous deux ! Dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. Prête pour ce soir ?

Étais-je prête à monter sur scène ? Avec eux, j'aurais moins peur mais tout de même... Je n'ai jamais montée sur scène.

- Je l'espère, soufflai-je.

- N'ai pas peur. On sera avec toi, me rassura Shane. Regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu chantera, tu oubliera toute ta peur, reprit-il à mon oreille.

Un petit frisson me parcourut. J'avais aimée le sentir si proxhe de moi. Nous étions proches certes puisqu'il était à coté de moi et que nos genoux se frolaient en permancence mais ... Je voulais qu'il le soit encore plus.

- Je suis heureuse de monter sur scène avev vous, dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Ils me répondirent par un immense sourire. J'aurais aimée des frères comme eux.

- Et si on allait chercher notre petit déjeuner, fit Jason. Sinon, on restera le ventre vide.

Tout le monde accepta et nous partimes nous servirent.

1 h plus tard, nous avions fini notre petit déjeuner et tout le monde étaient d'accord sur le fait que nous devions répéter. Nous avons alors demandés au directeur du camp, Brown Césario, de nous prêter la salle de répétition. J'appris d'ailleurs que Brown était l'oncle de Shane, Jason et Nate. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la salle et chacun pris sa place. Nate à la batterie, Jason à la guitare et Shane et moi au micro. Nous étions l'un à coté de l'autre, attendant que la musique commence.

- On va commencer. Mitchie, donne tout ce que tu as ! S'écria Jason.

J'ai opinée de la tête. Je devais surmonter le stress qui montait en moi. La musique commença et Shane me sourit . Lorsque mon passage arriva , je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lança:

- Living my dream / i'm searching a reason to love/ romantic, timid, lovely/ It's not so easy

Shane me jeta un coup d'oeil et enchaina:

- Being who i want / This is exactly what i'm searching / want to built my future / as i'm bleeding

Sa voix me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Il avait cette façon de jouer avec sa voix qui rendait ça envoutant. Nous chantames le refrain ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux :

- i am what i am / and nothing can change that / i did exactly what i wanted/ i am what i am/ and nobody can break me right now

Je repris avec le second couplet puis le refrain et Shane continua avec le troisième couplet. Nous finimes par le refrain. Jason et Nate nous applaudirent.

- Tu mentais pas sur son talent, remarqua Jason.

Shane me sourit et fit un air je te l'avais bien dit à Jason.

- Arretez, je ne suis qu'une amatrice et...

- Rien. Tu es très douée, me sourit Nate. Quelques truxs à changer et on sera parfait pour ce soir.

Oui, j'avais des amis en or. Juste le début d'un bel été avec eux.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Chapitre 6: Le feu de camp !

Salut à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite et surtout le premier concours !

réponse aux reviews: SirineLovatic( slt ! Jason a raison mais il va devoir attendre encore un peu. Profite de la suite) et Nataliamine ( Slt ! Ravie que ça te plaise. Pour ma part, je suis accro à ta fic. Profite de la suite. )

Chapitre 6: Le feu de camp !  
La journée était passer un peu trop vite à mon goût. Nous avons enchainés les répétitions en nous améliorant de plus en plus. J'étais certaine de réussir... grâce aux garçons qui m'avaient rassurés. Je leur en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Je ne méritais pas des amis aussi gentils avec moi.  
18 heures arriva trop vite et le moment de nous préparer fut très stressant. J'étais seule dans mon bungalow et personne pour me rassurer à part moi-même ou ma fidèle peluche Raspoutine ( un petit chien tout blanc... enfin... il l'était avant). J'avais trop envie d'aller sur scène mais aussi tellement peur. Je sais que je serais entourer et pourtant, je stressais comme une malade. Si seulement, Shane était là... Il me ferait penser à autre chose et me dirai que tout irait bien. Je crois que je deviens folle... folle de lui.  
Le temps tournait et je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Une robe noire simple qui s'arrête au niveau du genoux et au décolleté rond ou une robe fushia un peu plus courte que l'autre et au décolleté plus profond ? Laquelle plairait le plus à ma petite maman ou aux garçons ( quand je dis aux garçons, c'est Shane, Jason et Nate) ? Après quelques minutes de réflexions, j'ai optée pour la fushia. J'ai mis des escarpins noires avec. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'habiller de cette façon mais j'avais envie d'impressionner. J'ai regardée l'heure après m'être habillée et j'ai manquée de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Il me restait 5 minutes à peine pour rejoindre les garçons. J'ai dû courir à travers le camp pour ne pas arriver en retard et lorsque je suis arrivée devant leur bungalow, ils en sortaient.  
- Me voilà ! dis-je avec difficulté puisque j'étais essouflée.  
Ils m'ont regardée avec des yeux rond.  
- Quoi ?  
Ils reprirent et Shane s'avança vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Rien. Tu es magnifique, répondit-il. On y va, les mecs ?  
Ils ont opinés de la tête et nous suivirent. Le concours était avant le dîner. Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais rien pu avaler. Le stress avait cet effet sur moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu où se déroulerait le concours et tout le monde était déjà là. Sur la liste des participants, nous étions les troisièmes à passer après Tess Tyler. La fille de TJ Tyler ? Peut-être...ou pas.  
La première participante, Nina Drivet, était déjà près de la scène. Le directeur du camp est monté sur la scène afin d'annoncer ce qui allait se passer.  
- Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?  
Un grand brouhaha lui répondit et il sourit.  
- Alors,ce soir se déroule le premier concours et j'espère que les courageux participants vont nous donner un avant goût de leur talent. Pour commencer, Nina Drivet va nous chanter une magnifique chanson intitulée 'I dream of', Tess Tyler revient cette année encore avec une nouvelle chanson, 'Too cool' puis mes neveux, Shane, Jason et Nate accompagnés d'une jeune fille talentueuse du nom de Mitchie Torrès nous feront découvrir une chanson envoûtante intitulée ' I am what i am'. Maintenant, accueillons nos juges ! Emily Elliott, Audrey Mirot et Luke Weber.  
Les trois juges en question se montrèrent et se regroupèrent près de la scène.  
- Très bien. Vous êtes prêt à applaudir Nina ?  
Tout le monde cria 'oui' et Brown disparut de la scène laissant une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns vêtu d'une magnifique robe noire devant le grand piano. Elle sourit et s'y assis. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle stressais mais elle souffla et commença à jouer sur le piano. La mélodie était douce et me donna des frissons. Elle commença à chanter. Je me suis tournée vers Shane et lui dis à l'oreille.  
- Elle est très douée !  
Il opina de la tête. Nina finit sa chanson sous les regards de la foule émue. Tout le monde applaudirent. Comment faire le poids face à elle ? Nous étions perdus. Shane dû percevoir ma peur puisqu'il me prit le main et me dit de ne pas s'en faire.  
Brown remonta sur scène après que Nina en soit parti.  
- Elle est douée, hein?  
La foule cria pour approuver.  
- Êtes vous prêt à écouter Tess Tyler?Parce qu'elle est prête à mettre le feu à la scène. La voici !  
La fille blonde que j'ai vu le premier jour monta sur scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était habillée avec luxe et avait des manière digne d'une grande star. Elle se mit au milieu de la scène et fis signe à ses musiciens de commencer. Son show était spectaculaire mais restait à son image. C'est-à-dire superficielle. Cela n'empêcha pas la foule de l'acclamer. Personnellement, je préférais la chanson de Nina.  
Quand Brown revint sur scène, mon stress et ma peur montèrent d'un cran.

Époustouflant ! Maintenant, passons aux derniers participants, dit Brown. Accueillez mes neveux, Shane, Jason et Nate accompagnée de la talentueuse Mitchie Torrès.

Je fus incapable de bouger alors que les garçons avançaient déjà vers la scène. Quand Shane remarqua quelques secondes plus tard que je ne les suivaient pas, il se retourna et me tendit la main. Je ne savais si je devais la prendre. Il me fit un petit sourire craquant et j'ai craquée. J'ai pris sa main et le laissa me conduire jusqu'à la scène. Une fois arrivé, les garçons s'installèrent et je me suis mise face à mon micro en essayant d'oublier le public autour de moi. Quand la mélodie a commencé, j'ai jetée un coup d'œil à Shane qui me fis un clin d'œil. Il détacha son micro de son support et me fis signe de faire de même. J'obéis et j'ai commencée à chanter en regardant Shane dans les yeux:

Living my dream / I'm searching a reason to love / Romantic, timid, lovely / It's not so easy.

Il sourit en enchainant:

Being who i want / This is exactly what i'm searching / want to built my future / As i'm bleeding.

Il me prit la main qui ne tenait pas mon micro et nous chantâmes le refrain ensemble:

I am what i am/And nobody can change that / i did exactly what i wanted / I am what i am /I'm just who i am/ And nobody can break me right now.

Nous finîmes la chanson un couplet et un refrain plus tard, bien trop rapidement à mon goût et j'en vins à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas plus longue. Shane me prit dans ses bras en chuchotant:

Tu vois, tout s'est bien passer !

Nous nous séparâmes et descendîmes de scène. J'avais stresser comme une malade pour rien. Nina vint vers moi et contre toute attente, me prit dans ses bras.

Tu es très douée ! S'écria t-elle.

Et d'autres filles ont fait de même. Je leur assurait que ce n'était rien mais elle persévérait...

Brown revint sur scène en souriant.

Il y a beaucoup de talent dans l'air ce soir, non?

La foule acquiesça.

Il est maintenant temps à nos juges de délibérer pour élire les meilleurs. A tout de suite !

Brown descendit de scène et rejoignit les juges qui s'isolaient dans un endroit vide. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir les résultats. Une fille du nom de Caitlyn, je ne savais pas trop, vint nous voir pour nous féliciter et quand elle vit Nate, elle l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser. Je fus la seule personne surprise et Shane rit devant mon expression. Il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il sortait ensemble depuis 2 ans. Dans un coin près des arbres qui bordaient le lac,Tess me fusillait du regard et si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte. Cela ne manqua pas à Shane qui la fusilla du regard. Elle soutint son regard sans aucune gêne. Décidément, cette fille devait croire que tout lui était dû. Elle finit quand même par détourner le regard, sûrement lassée. Shane sourit,visiblement ravi. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Elle m'énerve depuis pas mal de temps, elle ! M'avoua t-il.

Moi aussi... , soupira Nate

Après quelques minutes de discussion sur le sujet Tess avec mes amis que je commençais à plus qu'adorer, Brown revint sur scène avec une enveloppe dans les mains et les trois juges dans son sillage.  
- Il a été dur de décider qui était le meilleur mais finalement, nos trois juges ont été d'accord sur le fait que pour ce premier concours, les meilleurs étaient ...  
Il fit durer le suspense le temps d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, ce qui me parut être une éternité. Shane et Nate me prirent la main et Jason croisa les doigts.  
- Il s'agit de ... Shane, Jason et Nate Gray accompagnés de Mitchie Torrès ! Bravo à vous! Rejoignez nous sur scène, les jeunes.  
J'ai eu du mal à y croire . On avait gagnés ! Les garçons avancèrent et Nate me sourit. Je les suivit en souriant à tout le monde. Une fois sur scène, Brown donna un petit trophée à Shane, qui me le tendit avec un sourire éclatant.  
- C'est pour toi, Mitchie, me dit-il.  
Je le pris dans mes mains et remarqua qu'il était plus lourd que je le pensais.  
- Votre soeur a de la chance d'avoir des frères comme vous. Je vous adore ! fis-je les larmes aux yeux.  
Jason s'approcha de moi et me chuchota:  
- Tu peux devenir notre soeur si tu épouse l'un de nous trois.  
Inconsciemment, mon regard se porta sur Shane qui sourit, les joues légèrement rouges.  
- A votre avis, qui est en seconde place ? reprit Brown, inconscient de notre petite discussion. Il s'agit de... Nina !  
L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux et n'osa pas avancer. Je lui sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle obéit et prit son trophée lorsque Brown lui tendit. Elle était visiblement très heureuse. Elle me prit dans ses bras une fois encore à ma plus grande surprise.  
- Merci beaucoup ! chuchota t-elle.  
Je lui souris et elle fis de même.  
- En troisième position, nous avons Tess Tyler ! continua Brown  
La concernée semblait très en colère et prête à tuer quelqu'un. Moi, en l'occurrence. On lui avait un peu piquer la vedette. Au lieu de venir sur scène, elle s'enfuit en direction des bungalows.  
- OK, dit simplement Brown avant de rire.

La semaine prochaine, un nouveau personnage apparaitra et avec lui quelque problème. Fille ou garçon?

J'attend avec impatience vos réponses !


	8. Chapitre 7: Découverte et confrontation

Chapitre 7: Découverte et confrontation !

POV Nate

Je me suis réveillé difficilement le lendemain du concours. J'avais très peu dormi mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Il était 10 heures seulement. Jason dormait encore, le veinard. Quant à Shane, je me le demandais. Il était couché sur son lit mais de dos. Peut être dormait-il encore ? Je ne savais pas. Je suis bien resté une demi heure à fixer le plafond en repensant au concours et surtout à l'attitude Shane et Mitchie. Ils semblaient tellement proche... comme un couple. Pourtant, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, de toute façon, on la connaissait très peu même si une forte amitié nous liait. Enfin... de mon point de vue. Je l'adorais mais étais-ce réciproque? Ça en avait tout l'air. Elle était cependant proche de Shane d'une manière étrange. Ils se parlaient très souvent et se touchaient tout le temps, parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin... Quand je les voyaient. Le plus souvent, je ne les voyaient pas. Durant leur duo au concours, elle lui avait accordée une grande confiance qu'elle n'avait pas en Jason ou moi. Ils avaient vraiment une relation unique que je leur enviais. J'aurais aimé être comme ça avec Caitlyn au début. Notre rencontre avait été des plus banales : elle m'était rentrée dedans et s'était excusée puis on a parler et on est finalement devenus amis. On s'est beaucoup rapprochés et deux mois après notre rencontre, on a décidés de sortir ensembles. Ça a été le pur bonheur. On ne s'est plus jamais quittés et cela faisait 2 ans que l'ont été ensembles. Je n'étais peut-être plus un coeur à prendre mais Shane n'avais pas cette chance puisqu'il n'a jamais réussi à se caser avec une fille plus d'une semaine pour son plus grand désespoir. Toutes les filles avec qui il avait été voulaient aller trop vite alors qu'il voulait aller doucement. Aucune n'avait compris et elles l'avaient quittés. C'était triste pour lui, surtout quand il me devait me voir avec Caitlyn. Me voir avec une fille alors qu'il n'en avait pas devait … l'ennuyer et lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Jason,lui, n'avait pas eu de copines depuis longtemps et préférait se consacrer à sa musique. C'était dommage pour ces deux là. Ils avaient tout pour faire craquer les femmes mais ils ne choisissaient jamais la bonne. En tout cas, j'espérais que Shane tomberait amoureux de Mitchie. Elle n'était pas comme les autres et semblait être née pour être avec lui. J'étais même persuader qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, vu leur façon d'agir. Je pen...

-Nate, il est beau le plafond? Se moqua Shane, qui venait apparemment de se réveiller.

-Magnifique !

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Jason, qui ronflait fort. Il soupira. Ca aurait bien qu'il soit réveillé. On aurait pu causer sans penser qu'il y a des travaux dans la chambre. Au pire, pour le réveiller, on peut faire pas mal de bruit. Et si...

-Shane ! L'appelai-je. Tu as ta mini trompette que t'as piqué à Emy ?

Il opina de la tête avec un sourire mauvais.

-Parfait ! On va le réveiller mais avant, laisse moi faire un truc, chuchotai-je en sortant de mon lit.

Je partis à la conquête d'un marqueur que j'ai trouvé quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard perplexe de Shane. Je me suis approché de Jason en ouvrant le marqueur et j'ai dessiné sur son visage une magnifique moustache et des lunettes avant de m'attaquer à la barbe. C'était parfait ! Je fis signe à Shane qu'il pouvait y aller. Il souffla dans la mini trompette qui produit un son assez aigue qui réveilla Jason en sursaut qui, à moitié en dehors de son lit, se retrouva par terre. Il nous a fusillé du regard tandis que j'ai éclaté de rire avec Shane. Jason s'est relevé en nous jetant un regard menaçant. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Shane et nous sommes sortis en courant du bungalow, poursuivis par Jason. Tout le monde qui passait autour de notre bungalow s'arretèrent en voyant Jason, le visage... Shane et moi rigolions en courant, ce qui rendais la course assez difficile. Le pauvre Jason ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde rigolaient sur son passage mais ça ne l'empechait pas de nous poursuivre. On croisa Mitchie qui nous a regardée avec surprise, sûrement à cause de nos pyjamas.

- Salut Mitchie ! Cria Shane d'une voix essouflée en passant devant elle.

J'ai fais de même. Elle nous répondit par un signe de la main en rigolant quand Jason passa à son tour. On continua à courir jusqu'au bord du lac où l'on se cacha derrière un arbre, espérant que Jason ne verrait rien. Malheureusement, Shane a éternué quand Jason est passé. Ce dernier a attrapé Shane avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et s'engagea sur le ponton. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. En effet puisqu'il l'a laché dans le lac. Jason revint vers l'endroit où j'étais avec un sourire satisfait en me cherchant des yeux. Il fallait que je parte et vite ! C'est ce que j'essayais de faire quand une branche a craqué sous mes pieds. Jason ne fut pas long à m'attraper et à me jeter dans le lac à mon tour. L'eau était gelée mais c'était assez agréable, en fin de compte. Jason était satisfait et il nous fallait nous venger … mais comment ? Au pire,on pourrait se venger au prochain réveil.

Après 10 minutes de baignade, Shane et moi avons décidés de rentrer se doucher. Le problème, c'était qu'il y avait qu'une seule douche et qui allais prendre la première? Quand je fis la remarque à Shane, je ne lui ait pas laisser le temps de réagir puisque je suis parti en courant. C'est moi qui allait avoir la première douche ! A peine entré dans le bungalow, j'ai pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et j'ai filé dans la salle de bain que j'ai fermé au nez de Shane. Le pauvre ! J' ai pris ma douche tranquillement en prenant tout mon temps pour faire rager mon frère chéri. Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain, Shane était assis par terre en train de jouer de la guitare. Un air nouveau,d'ailleurs. Je me suis raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention et il leva la tête vers moi.

-La salle de bain est tout à toi,frérot, souriai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard et parti se doucher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en l'attendant alors j'ai pris sa guitare et commença à composer une nouvelle chanson. Les idées venaient au fur et à mesure que je grattais les cordes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma chanson que Jason entra précipitamment dans le bungalow. Il s'est arreté devant moi, pas l'air très content. Il avait toujours ses lunettes, sa moustache et sa barbe.

-C'est très drôle ! Grogna t-il.

J'ai reposé la guitare de Shane sur son lit et j'ai fais face à Jason en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle? Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

- Ma face. J'adore votre humour, les gars, mais faites gaffe quand vous dormirez maintenant.

Des menaces à ne pas prendre à la légère, si vous voulez mon avis. Jason adorait se venger et il le faisait d'une maniere tres speciale. Il attendait qu'on ait oublié qu'ildevait se venger et il agit.

- La vengeance sera terrible, rit-il.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essaya de retirer les gribouillages sur son visage, le temps que Shane était à la douche, mais rien ne partit. Lorsque Shane sortit de la salle de bain 5 minutes plus tard, Jason le fixa avec une colère feinte qui nous fit rire, Shane et moi.

- C'est toi la mini trompette ? Demanda Jason à Shane.

Shane fit oui de la tête et Jason étira ses lèvres e un sourire mauvais qui lui promettait une revanche à lui aussi.

- Prend une douche. T'en a bien besoin, se moqua Shane.

Jason tira la langue et partit se laver. Quant à Shane et moi, on s'assit chacun sur son lit et on écrit une nouvelle chanson. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était finie et Jason sortit de la salle de bain propre comme un sou neuf.

- On va déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim, proposa Shane.

On était un peu en retard puisque l'heure du déjeuner est à midi pile et qu'il était midi et quart. J'en fis la remarque.

- C'est votre faute ! S'écria Jason comme un enfant.

Nous sortimes en riant du bungalow pour aller à la salle à manger. J'espérais que Caitlyn et Mitchie y était encore. J'avais envie de voir ma copine, tout comme Shane voulait voir Mitchie, je suppose.

Alors que nous étions presque à la salle à manger, une jeune femme blonde me rentra dedans. Je suis parti à la bascule avec elle sur moi. Le choc avec le sol me coupa la respiration mais je la repris bien vite. Elle semblait surprise et genée par notre proximité. Que devait penser les autres en me voyant par terre avec une fille, magnifique qui plus est, sur moi? En tout cas, ses yeux m'ont tout de suite plû. Il était d'un vert envoutant qui m'ont fait oublier jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais. C 'est quand elle se releva que je revins à la réalité. Elle rougit en voyant le regard de Shane et Jason sur nous deux. Je me suis relevé à mon tour en essuyant mon pantalon couvert de poussiere.

- Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, dit-elle d'une voix adorable qui devint immédiatement ma mélodie préférée.

- C'est pas grave. Je suis Nathanael mais appelle moi Nate, me présentai-je en tendant la main.

- Marion. Enchantée ! Répondit-elle en serrant ma main avec douceur.

Deux raclements de gorges me parvinrent et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de présenter Shane et Jason.

- Désolé les mecs. Marion, voici Jason et Shane, mes frères.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en leur serrant la main.

Elle enleva la poussière sur son jean et commença à ramasser ses partitions. Je l'ai aidé tout en jetant un regard à ce qui était écrit. Ses chansons semblaient magnifique. Je lui tendis ses partitions avec un sourire qui se voulaient charmeur.

-Merci. Euh... Tu connais Caitlyn Gellar?

- Je...En effet. Pourquoi?

- C'est ma pire ennemie depuis le collège . Elle ne supportait pas mon caractère. Apparemment, je veux toujours être supérieure aux autres. Elle me prenait tout ce que j'avais. Mes amis, mes petits copains et ainsi de suite. Pendant les concours de chant, elle faisait tout pour que je perde ou que je le ratte et c'est encore ce qu'elle a fait cette année. Elle savait que je venais à Camp Rock et m'a fait rater le premier concours auquel je devais participer.

Ce qu'elle nous révela nous laissa bouche bée. Caitlyn ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle avait l'air si gentille. En fait, tout le monde l'adorait.

- Tu rigole ? Demanda Jason d'un ton très sérieux qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais. Limite, un peu agressif.

- Non, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, se défendit-elle. Mais cette garce si...

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais surpris, comme si on me poignardais. On venait de me dire que Caitlyn, ma Caitlyn était une garce...- On va retrouver Mitchie? Demandai-je en essayant d'oublier ce que Marion venait de dire.

Shane tomba immédiatement dans le piège et sourit. Une raison de plus pour dire qu'il était attirer par Mitchie. Il attrapa Jason et partit vers la salle à manger. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Marion qui nous regarda bizarrement. Elle haussa les épaules et partit. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sa réaction mais elle ne devait pas être ravie qu'on l'ait ignoré. Je suivis alors mes frères. D'après les dires de Marion, Caitlyn est une vrai peste et je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle avait toujours été douce, gentille, attentionnée envers les autres et surtout sa famille ou ses amis dont mes frères et moi.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à la salle à manger et on retrouva Mitchie avec Caitlyn. Caitlyn... Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Shane, lui, semblait heureux de retrouver Mitchie et s'assit à coté d'elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue puis il salua Caitlyn. Jason se mit à coté de Shane et moi, j'ai mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi, donc je me suis mis à coté de Jason. Elle trouva ça sans doute bizarre mais ne fis aucun commentaire.

- Tu connais une certaine Marion? Grande, blonde aux cheveux mi-long, les yeux vert émeraude,demanda Jason à Caitlyn.

Elle blanchit tout à coup et baissa la tête sur son assiette.

- Apparemment,oui, ajouta Jason.

Mitchie regarda Caitlyn discrètement et se tourna vers Shane.

- Marion ? Marion comment ?

Shane haussa les épaules. Tout comme Jason et moi fimes également quand elle nous demanda.

- Marion Ridon, intervint Caitlyn.

Mitchie sourit et s'empecha de crier de joie.

- C'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance ! Elle est ici ?!

Shane opina de la tête et Mitchie sourit encore plus. C'était la première fois que je la voyait aussi joyeuse.

- Que lui as tu fais? S'adressa séchement Mitchie à Caitlyn.

Cette dernière releva la tête, sûrement surprise par le ton employée par Mitchie.

- C'est mon ennemie depuis longtemps et...

- Ennemies ? La coupa est la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse et t'a pas l'air d'être une garce. En fait, de caractère, vous êtes un peu pareil alors pourquoi être ennemies?

Caitlyn semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il y avait de quoi, je pense.

- Au début, on était amie mais... Du jour au lendemain, plus rien... puis elle a commencée à se moquer de moi et faisais allusion à des choses que je n'avais jamais dites. J'en ai eu marre et j'ai commencée à faire de même.

Mitchie réflechit quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Marion ne fait jamais ce genre de choses sauf si elle a une bonne raison de le faire. Tu as dû faire quelque chose pour qu'elle fasse ça. C'est la seule explication que je vois.

J'étais assez d'accord avec Mitchie. Cette Marion semblait aussi innofensive qu'un nouveau né.

- Tu sais, reprit Mitchie. Elle est parfois... Quoi ? Dit-elle en voyant tout le monde regarder derrière elle.

Elle se retouna et vit Tess, un air mesquin sur le visage, s'approcher d'elle.

- C'est toi la fille de la cuisinière ? Demanda t-elle à Mitchie.

- Oui. Et alors ?

Tess eut un sourire mauvais.

- Dit lui que la viande était trop sèche, fit-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende et en désignant la viande dans son assiette. Si cela se reproduit, je devrais le faire remarquer au directeur.

Et elle commença à partir, laissant une Mitchie au bord de la crise de nerf. D'ailleurs, elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise qui se renversa.

- Tess ! S'écria t-elle en la rejoignant. Arrête de parler à tout le monde de cette façon. Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi car ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est célèbre et qu'elle est riche, que tu dois te prendre pour la reine du monde. Tu te crois supérieure mais tu n'es qu'une fille creuse qui ne cherche qu'à montrer aux autres qu'elle est une garce. Tu est ….

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir car Tess lui renversa son assiette sur la tête. Elle partit la tête haute, laissant derrière elle, une Mitchie folle de rage que Shane a dû retenir. Heureusement que mon frère était là pour la calmer ou Mitchie aurait commis un meurtre.

- Je vais la tuer ! Cria Mitchie en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Shane.

Elle était peut-être très timide mais la colère lui donner des ailes.

- Calme toi, Mitchie, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerve, lui fit remarquer Shane.

Cela ne la calma pas pour autant et Jason et moi durent aider Shane à la calmer pendant... 2 heures !

Pov Tess

Elle avait osée m'humilier devant toute la salle. Elle allait me le payer, cette garce ! J'allais tout faire pour lui pourrir son été. Rien de mieux que lui faire perdre tout ses amis.

- Ma pauvre Mitchie, tu va bientôt tout perdre, me dis-je à moi-même.

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Marion va telle semer la pagaillle entre Nate et Caitlyn ? Qui est-elle réellement ? Mitchie va telle se venger de Tess ou va telle seulement l'ignorer ? La suite, la semaine prochaine. Lundi ou Mercredi.


	9. Chapitre 8: Retrouvaille et rupture !

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour cet affreux retard. J'ai eu quelque problème qui m'ont empeché de poster plus tôt.

Réponse aux reviews: Nataliamine ( Slt ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta review. J'ai eu un problème lors de la publication de mon précédent chapitre qui a effacé ce que je t'avais écris. Tu avais bien raison, c'était une fille mais ce n'est pas elle qui va gacher la complicité de Shane et Mitchie. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera. C'est juste un autre couple qui est visée. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. Profite de la suite)

Chapitre 8: Retrouvaille et rupture !

POV Tess

Mitchie n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. M'humilier comme elle l'a fait est intolérable. Il fallait que je me venge et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Je suis Tess Tyler, tout de même. C'était pas la fille de la cuisinière qui allait me dire quoi faire. Elle allait le payer, je le garantie.

- Prépare toi, Mitchie, je vais sortir le grand jeu, chuchotai-je à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Et je souris.

POV Mitchie

Une nouvelle journée commença... Sous le signe de la musique, bien sûr ! J'étais tellement heureuse d'être à Camp Rock. Même si cette maudite Tess semblait vouloir me pourrir mon été. Mais je n'étais pas seule. Shane, Jason et Nate était là pour moi si je le voulais. Enfin, je l'espérais... J'espèrais que Marion me reconnaitrait quand je la verrais. Elle a dû changer depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, 9 ans auparavant..

Flash-back

-On doit déménager, Mitchie, m'avait expliquée ma mère. Ton père a été muté et on doit partir. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Les larmes m'étaient montés aux yeux et commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

- Je verrais plus Marion?

Ma mère m'avait regardée avec tristesse et j'avais compris la réponse. Ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur, la soeur que je n'avais jamais eu... Je ne la verrais peut-être plus jamais. J'ai alors courue jusque chez elle, ignorant ma mère qui me disait de ne pas y aller maintenant. J'ai frappée à sa porte avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ouvre. Je lui ai sautée dans les bras en pleurant. Elle m'a serrée fort dans ses bras en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je dois déménager !

Elle m'a regardée tristement avant de me rassurer.

- On se retrouvera un jour. Souviens-toi, nous sommes soeurs.

Je l'ai alors regardée longuement, mémorisant ses traits tout en me demandant si elle disait vrai...

Fin du flash-back.

Elle avait raison. On s'était enfin retrouver. Ma soeur était enfin de retour et cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas partir. On ne nous séparera pas une nouvelle fois comme c'était arrivé 9 ans auparavant. Le seul problème, c'est cette histoire avec Caitlyn. Caitlyn était adorable et sympa, tout comme Marion, alors comment ces deux là étaient devenues ennemies? Si elle commençaient à se chamailler, elle allait détruire le camp. Elle avait toute deux un caractère... Vallait mieux pas les embêter. L'autre problème, c'est que cette histoire allait nous séparer, Shane, Jason,Nate et moi, étant donner que Nate sort avec Caitlyn et que Marion est comme ma soeur. Seulement, il était hors de question que cela arrive. J'adorais les garçons et rien que de savoir que cette histoire idiote pourrait nous séparer. Rien que de penser que je ne pourrais plus partager ma musique avec Shane... Il fallait faire quelque chose pour éviter ça. C'est donc tout en réfléchissant à ça que je partis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, j'ai rejoint les garçons à leur table où se trouvait également Caitlyn. Je me suis assise à coté de Shane, qui m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire bonjour, comme tout les matins. Quant à Jason et Nate, ils me sourirent en me lançant un salut joyeux. Caitlyn,elle, se contenta d'un petit bonjour discret.

- Bien dormie ? Me demanda Jason, toujours en souriant.

Ce garçon sourit tout le temps. Je savais pas comment il faisait.

- Bien et vous ?

- Idem, me répondirent-ils en coeur, ce qui me fit sourire.

Caitlyn n'avait pas répondu. A vrai dire, ses yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose derrière moi. Son regard devint haineux et je compris tout de suite. Je me suis retournée et je vis Marion avancer vers nous, visiblement en colère. Une fois près de Caitlyn, elle posa ses mains sur la table et lui souris. Tel que je la connaissais, cela ne présageais rien de bon. Caitlyn le savait sans doute aussi...

- Ça va ? Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Caitlyn fit oui de la tête et Marion élargit son sourire. Elle murmura un désolée et lui renversa son assiette sur la tête, ce qui me rappela ce que m'avait fait Tess la veille. Pas de chance pour Caitlyn, ce jour là, on mangeait de la purée. Autant dire que ça avait bien coller sur ses cheveux.

- Non mais ça va pas ! S'écria Caitlyn, hors d'elle.

- Oh désolée, ma pauvre chérie, mais tu vois, me faire rater le premier concours était juste la chose à ne pas faire. Tu l'a bien cherché, sale garce !

Non, elle n'avait pas changer mentalement mais physiquement... Je n'en dirais pas autant. Ses cheveux étaient plus court, ses yeux beaucoup plus vert qu'auparavant et elle était très menue. Elle avait changer sa façon de s'habiller. Logique puisque elle n'avait plus 8 ans mais bon...

- Tu n'avais pas à ruiner mes chances d'entrer dans l'école de musique où je désirais tant aller, rétorqua Caitlyn en la regardant méchamment.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait avant ça?

Caitlyn giffla Marion, dont la tête partit sur le coté. J'ai retenu mon souffle. Caitlyn allait mourir d'une mort très lente.

- Stop ! cria Nate, alors que Marion allait s'en prendre à Caitlyn.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui en même temps.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Marion eut un rire sans joie.

- Dit ça à celle qui a faillit tuer mon frère, il y a deux ans, à cause de ses conneries. Je ne fais que me venger.

Nate resta bouche bée, tout comme moi. Caitlyn blanchit d'un coup et partit en courant de la salle. Alors, comme ça,elle avait faillit tuer le frère de Marion, son frère jumeau.

- Alex ? M'interrogeai-je à voix haute.

Marion, sûrement surprise que quelqu'un connaisse le prénom de son frère, se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui souris et lui montra notre signe avec mes doigts ( un M comme Marion et Mitchie). Elle me reconnut immédiatement et sourit à son tour. Je me suis levée précipitamment et la serra dans mes bras avec force.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverais un jour, me dit-elle avec émotion.

On se sépara à contre coeur et elle me sourit à nouveau.

- Mitch, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Il faut que j'appelle mon frère immédiatement pour lui dire que je t'ai retrouvée. Il va être fou de joie. Surtout qu'il...

- M'aimait, finis-je à sa place.

- Hein ? Intervint Shane.

Marion le regarda et me sourit. Encore une qui allait croire que je sortais avec. C'était ennuyeux à force mais si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

- Tu sors avec? Me chuchota Marion à l'oreille.

- Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ? Répondis-je .

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu lui a demandée si elle sortait avec Shane ? S'adressa Jason à Marion.

Elle opina de la tête et Jason se mit à rire. Les deux concernés, c'est-à-dire Shane et moi, le fusillâmes du regard, ce qui le fit taire.

- Et toi, Nate, si j'ai bien compris, tu sors avec Caitlyn ? Lui demanda Marion.

- Oui...mais plus pour longtemps, soupira t-il.

Il se leva et sortit dehors. Marion, qui se sentait sûrement mal à cause de ça, le suivit dehors. Tel que je la connaissais, elle allait lui remonter le moral.

POV Nate

C'en était trop. Il fallait que je sorte, ce que je fis. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que cette Marion me suivit. Celle qui me fasait douter de Caitlyn alors que je ne devrais pas.

- Nate ! M'appela t-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers le lac.

Je me suis arreté et retourné pour lui faire face. Elle s'arreta devant moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Caitlyn n'était pas celle que je croyais et alors... C'est la vie et la vie est pleine de déception qui nous font avancer.

- C'est rien. Elle est juste... Pas comme je l'imaginais.

Non, pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Elle avait faillit tuer le frère de la fille qui se tenait juste devant moi. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareil ?!

- Qu'a t-elle fait à ton frère? Lui demandai-je.

- C'était il y a deux ans. Elle lui a fait manger des amandes sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Tu dois te dire que mon histoire est ridicule parce que des amandes ne tuent pas mais mon frère est allergique à cet aliment et il y réagit fortement. On a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital en urgence. Il a faillit mourir étouffer.

- Je vois...

Et je suis partit rejoindre la plage. L'endroit où je me sentais le mieux. C'est fou comme cette endroit pouvait être reposant. Je me suis allongé sur le sable et j'ai regardé le ciel. Plus particulièrement, les nuages, qui me faisaient penser à des grosses boules de coton.

- Tu aime le ciel ? Me demanda Marion en s'allongeant sur le sable à coté de moi.

- Oui... Il m'inspire, soufflai-je. C'est fou comme l'amour est compliqué, repris-je en changeant de sujet. Tout est beau un jour et le lendemain, tout est différent et lassant. Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle jamais parler de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je comprend pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais parler de toi. D'abord parce qu'on se déteste mais aussi parce qu'elle aurait eu peur que je te pique.

Nous rîmes à l'unisson puis elle reprit, l'air sérieux:

- Tu sais, moi, je rêve d'un amour comme dans Roméo et Juliette. Non pas tragique mais intense et définitif. Je suis trop jeune pour penser à ça et je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi j'y pense mais ça me fais rêver. Même si ça n'arrivera jamais. Les hommes sont...comment dire?... trop pressé. Ils veulent aller vite alors que rien ne presse. Pour eux, tout est une question de temps alors que pour moi, tout est une question de sentiment. Et toi, as-tu un rêve comme le mien?

- Je crois que tout le monde veut la même chose que toi, Marion. Mais, tu sais, l'amour, c'est juste un cycle infini. Tu aime quelqu'un, tout va bien et puis, du jour au lendemain, vous vous éloignez et vous finissez par vous séparer. Tu es triste, tu déprime, tu as du mal à t'en remettre mais tu fini par y arriver. Tu rencontre un nouveau garçon. Tu tombe amoureuse et tu recommence. Ainsi de suite.

- Tu es bien pessimiste. Pourquoi vois-tu l'amour de cette façon ? L'éloignement, c'est juste parce que la relation est ennuyeuse alors qu'une relation où se mêlent passion et confiance est faite pour durer.

Elle avait raison mais sa vision de l'amour était tellement différente de la mienne. Mais elle avait tort sur une chose. Un amour comme Roméo et Juliette, c'est purement fictif. Qui est prêt à mourir pour une fille que l'on connait à peine ?

- Je crois que tu ne crois plus en l'amour et je crois savoir pourquoi, fit-elle tout en me regardant.

Est-ce que je croyais en l'amour ? Je me le demandais. Caitlyn... Était-elle sincère?

- Je crois que tu as raison, acquiesçai-je.

- J'ai toujours raison, mon cher.

Nous rîmes, inconscient d'être observés par Mitchie et mes frères.

- Prétentieuse ! Souris-je .Je vois pourquoi Mitchie t'adore, es très gentille.

- Merci. Je peux dire la même chose que toi, Nathanael.

Elle m'a appelé par mon vrai prénom ! Celui par lequel jamais personne ne m'appelle parce qu'il est trop «bizarre». Ça sonnait bien dans sa bouche.

- Appelle moi Nate.

- D'accord, Nate.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et ça changeait. Toute les filles que j'avais côtoyé étaient manipulatrice ou menteuse alors qu'elle ne semblait pas l'être. De toute façon, Mitchie, qui la connaissait très bien, avait dit que ce n'était pas son genre.

- Que va tu faire avec Caitlyn ? Me demanda Marion avec curiosité.

Oui, qu'allais-je faire ? Elle m'avait quand même menti. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas montrer sa vrai personnalité. Que devais-je faire ? Rompre avec elle ou juste continuer à sortir avec elle ? Bonne question. La première à se demander est: est-ce que je l'aime ? Mais comment faire quand on ne sait même pas la réponse.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Tu peux pas me conseiller?

Demander conseil à une fille que je connais à peine? J'avais définitivement perdu la tête. C'était à mes frères que je devais demander conseil mais bon... J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te conseiller mais plutôt à ton coeur ! Demande toi si il y a vraiment de l'amour entre vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Dans le cas contraire, retourne avec elle.

Y avait-il de l'amour entre Caitlyn et moi ? Pas vraiment. On était rarement ensemble et on s'embrassait une fois tout les 36. Est-ce que cela valait le coup d'être sauvé ? Un amour creux, voilà ce que c'était . Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

- Tu as raison et..., hésitai-je avant de me relever. J'ai pris une décision ! Merci beaucoup, fis-je avant de l'enlacer alors qu'elle venait à peine de se relever.

- De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Et elle me sourit. Non pas d'un sourire forcé mais un vrai sourire... lumineux et tout. A ce moment là, je l'ai trouvé très belle et j'aurais bien voulu savoir quel goût avait ses lèvres . Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais de penser ça ? Il fallait que je parte et vite !

- Bon ben... Je vais retrouver Caitlyn et lui faire part de ma décision. Merci pour ton conseil.

Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit à nouveau. Quelle sourire !

- A plus ! S'écria t-elle en partant vers un bungalow. Sûrement le sien.

Bon, il me fallait trouver Caitlyn maintenant. Où pouvait-elle se cacher ? Dans son bungalow ? Trop évident si elle voulait m'éviter. A la cafétéria ? Sûrement pas. A l'observatoire ? Non, c'était plutôt l'endroit de Shane et Mitchie. Mais alors où ? Il n'y avait pas 36 endroits où se cacher ! Et c'est là que l'évidence m'est venu. Le bungalow abandonné ! Celui qui avait été inondé l'hiver dernier et qui devait être détruit. J'ai immédiatement couru jusqu'à ce dernier. Si elle devait être quelque part, c'était ici ! J'ouvris donc la porte dont le bois avait gonflé. Autant dire que j'ai eu du mal à le faire. La pièce était sombre puisque les volets étaient fermés. En fait, seul la lumière venant de la porte illuminait la pièce et en même temps Caitlyn qui était assise sur le sol, genoux à la poitrine. Elle me jeta un regard étrange mêlant tristesse, peur et impatience.

- Je... Il faut qu'on parle, commençai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je sais ce que tu va dire, dit-elle simplement. Tu te dis que je suis un monstre. Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée, Nate ! Cette histoire avec Marion dure depuis trop longtemps et j'en ai assez. C'est devenu dangereux. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

- Je n'ai jamais penser que tu est un monstre, Cait. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me mêler à cette histoire.

Elle lâcha un petit sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Si tu es là, c'est pour me dire quelque chose d'important. Tu me quittes ? Demanda t-elle, inexpressive.

- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait. Les deux ans que l'ont a passer ensemble... Je ne les oublierais jamais mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on est plus aussi proche qu'avant. C'est à peine si on s'embrasse ou autre. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui. Elle savait très bien comment allait finir cette conversation.

- Je pense que c'est mieux...pour nous deux de … de...

- Dit-le, Nate !

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? Ces 3 petits mots si simple ne voulaient tout simplement pas sortir de ma bouche.

- Dit-le ! M'encouragea t-elle.

- Je... Je te quitte !

Elle soupira mais acquiesça. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon et elle le savait très bien. Je la pris dans mes bras, une dernière fois, plus pour la réconforter qu'autre chose. Elle ne semblait pas plus triste que ça mais bon... Encore une fille qui n'était pas faite pour moi. Quand allais-je avoir mon amour à la Roméo et Juliette, qui fais tant rêver Marion ? Peut-être jamais...

Je partis quelques minutes, plus tard, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer mais je l'appréciais beaucoup cette fille. On était quand même rester 2 ans ensemble. C'est pas rien. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais triste, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration et une nouvelle chanson en tête. J'avais besoin de la jouer .. alors je suis allé à la salle de répétition. Je me suis installé au piano avant de commencer à jouer. Je me suis mis à chanter des paroles qui me venaient au fur et à mesure.

I wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I wanna someone to need me

Is that so bad ?

I wanna break all the madness

But that's all i have

But i wanna someone to love me

For who i am

Nothin' makes sense nothin' make sense anymore

Nothin' is right nothin' is right when you're gone

Loosin' my breath loosin' my right to be wrong

I'm frightened to death

I'm frightened that i won't be strong

I wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I wanna someone to need me

Is that so bad ?

I wanna break all the madness

But that's all i have

But i wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I'm shakin' it off i'm shakin' off all of the pain

You're breakin' my heart you're breakin' my heart once again

I wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I wanna someone to need me

Is that so bad ?

I wanna break all the madness

But that's all i have

But i wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I wanna someone to love me

For who i am

I wanna someone to need me

Is that so bad ?

I wanna break all the madness

But that's all i have

But i wanna someone to love me

For who i am

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De l'histoire de Mitchie et Marion ? Leurs retrouvailles ? La dispute entre Caitlyn et Marion ? La discussion de Marion et Nate ? La rupture de Caitlyn et Nate ? J'attends vos questions, réponses ou commentaires avec impatience.


	10. Chapitre 9: Un problème nommé Tess !

Slt à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9. Il arrive bien vite, je sais, mais j'aurais pas le temps de le poster plus tard alors le voilà.

Réponse au reviews: SirineLovatic( Slt ! Est-ce que Marion est une bonne personne ? Je pense que tu le découvrira assez vite mais pas dans ce chapitre. Quant à Shane et Mitchie … c'est pour bientôt. Profite de la suite :) )

Chapitre 9: Un problème nommé Tess !

2 jours plus tard...

POV Mitchie

Je me suis réveillée pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au camp les cheveux en pétard et surtout de mauvaise humeur. J'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et le pire, c'est que je me souvenais même pas. C'est toujours la même chose, je rêve et je ne m'en souviens jamais sauf si ça me marque. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça parce que ça allais m'énerver. De toute façon, j'avais pas le temps. Il fallait que je me prépare, que j'aille déjeuner et que j'aille, bien sûr, à mon premier cours de chant. Le seul truc bien qui m'arrivait dans la journée. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit assez … Vous avez devinés...que je suis parti me doucher avant de m'habiller puis déjeuner. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle à manger, toute les conversation se sont éteintes. J'étais devenue une bête de foire ou quoi ? Tout le monde me regardaient.

- Vous voulez ma photo ? Grognai-je.

Et ils recommencèrent à parler comme si rien était. Je cherchais les garçons des yeux mais apparemment, ils étaient pas là. Tant pis, j'allais commencer le déjeuner seule. C'était pas la mort. Je suis allée chercher un plateau garni d'une pomme, un biscuit au chocolat, un verre de jus d'orange et une tartine de nutella. Je sais, encore du chocolat. J'adorais ça ! Je m'assis à une table de 6 qui était vide et j'ai commencée à manger tout en me demandant ce que j'allais faire l'après-midi, puisque, en fait, il n'y avait cours que le matin sauf cas exceptionnel. Ça c'était bien. Les cours, le matin et détente, l'après-midi. On pouvait profiter de nos vacances tout en apprenant.

Bref, revenons au programme de mon après-midi. Je pourrais composer une nouvelle chanson au bord du lac, rester avec les garçons ( ça dépend ce qu'il ferait) ou rattraper le temps perdu avec Marion. Marion qui devait d'ailleurs se trouver dans la salle et qui était assise à coté de …. TESS ! Non, c'est un cauchemar. Ma meilleure amie, ma soeur, ma jumelle... était assise à coté de cette peste. Mon humeur, déjà mauvaise, en pris un coup. Maintenant, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable, ce que Jason ne manqua pas de remarquer quand il arriva avec ses frères.

- Hey Mitchie ! Me salua Shane avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Les deux autres me saluèrent de la même manière.

- Ouais. Salut, soufflai-je.

Les 3 frères échangèrent un regard.

- Ca va, Mitchie ? Me demanda Jason.

J'ai haussée les épaules. J'avais pas le même comportement que d'habitude et alors ? Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

- Elle s'est levée du pied gauche, on dirait ! Rit Jason, faisant rire les deux autres.

Ça m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Je l'ai fusillée du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que j'avais pas envie de rire. Ils en perdirent tout trois leurs sourires.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va nous tuer ? Demanda Shane à ses frères.

Ils haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. Moi, les tuer ? J'en serais incapable même si je le voulais.

- Je vais pas vous tuer, mes petits idiots !

Ils parurent rassurer. Des comédiens nés, ces trois là ! Ils commencèrent à manger tout en essayant de me parler mais c'était peine perdue. Quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur, j'avais pas envie de parler, tout simplement. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas pour autant d'essayer de me parler, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

- Stop ! M'écriai-je.

Ils me regardèrent, surpris. J'avais pas pour habitude de crier, voilà pourquoi ils étaient surpris.

- Vous avez pas compris que j'ai pas envie de parler !

Je me suis levée et je suis parti de la salle à manger, me fichant de ce qu'allais penser les autres. Pour une fois... Une fois dehors, je me réfugiais dans l'observatoire. L'endroit où je me sentais le mieux quand j'avais besoin de composer ou de penser. Je me suis installée devant le grand piano près de la baie vitrée. Il fallait absolument que je me détende. J'ai donc commencer à jouer n'importe quoi sur le piano, en priant pour que personne n'entende ça. Ça ressemblait à rien mais bon... Je me défoulais, c'était le principal. 1 heures plus tard, je sortis de l'observatoire plus détendue mais quand même de mauvaise humeur. J'avais pas très envie de me mêler aux autres étudiants mais j'avais pas le choix à cause de mon premier cours de chant. Je partis donc en direction de la salle de cours, ignorant délibérément Tess qui commençait déjà à me critiquer. Ça durait depuis deux jours maintenant et ca commençait à m'énerver. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue à force de m'énerver. J'allais finir par commettre un meurtre, c'est clair. Celui de Tess Tyler, la reine des pestes ! Je suis arrivée en salle de cours juste au moment où Brown allait entrer. Il m'a d'ailleurs saluer chaleureusement et je me suis faite violence pour lui répondre avec le même entrain. Shane, Jason et Nate me faisait des signes depuis le fond de la salle. Sûrement pour que je vienne avec eux. Je fis semblant de ne rien voir et je me suis installée devant à coté de Caitlyn, qui semblait assez triste. Peut-être à cause de sa rupture avec Nate ? Malgré toute les questions que l'on avait posés à Nate, Shane, Jason et moi, on a jamais su comment c'était passer leur rupture ni les raisons, même si Marion devait y être pour quelque chose. Je ne prétendais pas que tout lui était dû. Non. C'était sûrement à cause de leurs querelles ou alors, Nate craquait secrètement pour ma meilleure amie, ce qui est … très improbable. Peut-être cette histoire avec Alex ? Caitlyn avait quand même faillit le tuer ! De toute façon, à quoi bon me torturer l'esprit pour quelque chose qui ne me concernait même pas. C'était leur histoire, pas la mienne. Et si je pensais plutôt à autre chose. Comme …... Shane ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demandait si on sortait ensemble ? Ça devenait très très très très très très chiant à force. Est-ce que je leur posais des questions moi ? C'est vrai, Shane et moi, étions très proche... et alors ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on était ensemble. Pourquoi quand une fille et un garçon sont proches, il faut toujours que la suite logique soit qu'ils sortent ensembles ? Bon sang, Ils sont tous …

- Mitchie ! Me désigna Brown.

- Oui ?

Décidément, j'avais ratée un truc pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées à m'énerver toute seule. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tess se moqua de moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je n'ai pu me retenir. Je me suis levée et me suis approcher d'elle tout en m'écriant :

- Mais tu va la fermer ta grande bouche ! Tu te prend pour qui, espèce de sale garce ?! J'en ai marre de toujours voir ta face de pimbêche sans cervelle prendre tout le monde de haut ! Marre que tu te la pète tout le temps alors que tu n'est rien. C'est pas toi qui est célèbre, c'est ta mère ! Toi, tu n'es que l'ombre invisible d'une star connue. Quand je te regarde, tu me fais pitié !

Oui, là j'étais vraiment en colère. J'avais pas pour habitude de crier ou de rabaisser quelqu'un mais il faut avouer qu'elle le méritait. Étant d'habitude très timide, j'étais étonnée moi-même de mes propos.

- Tu sais, Mitchie, c'est la peine de t'en prendre à moi si tu es vexée par mes propos. Tu me fais de la peine quand je te vois. Tu es tellement fragile, tellement naïve... Inférieure ! Tu te crois intéressante parce que tu me tiens tête mais tu ne vaut rien. En fait, tu es rien.

Là, c'est vraiment la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. D'habitude, je ne suis pas violente mais c'était trop. Je me suis élancée vers elle, essayant de lui arracher ses précieux cheveux. Seulement, deux bras m'attrapèrent et m'empêchèrent de la tuer. Je me débattais, essayant d'échapper à cette personne mais il ou elle était plus fort que moi. J'ai donc abandonner tout en fusillant Tess du regard alors qu'elle abordait encore son air hautain que je voulais tant lui faire avaler. Décidément, cette fille était un démon !

- Calme-toi, Mitch, chuchota une voix familière à mon oreille que je reconnus immédiatement.

Shane, évidemment. Il m'avait empêcher de réduire en poussière cette sale garce. Les larmes perlèrent au bord de mes yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pleure devant elle ! Je les ai donc retenue de toute mes forces. Brown, qui s'était approcher lors de la tirade de Tess, demandant à cette dernière si ça allait.

- Oui, ça va. Mais il va falloir que je reprenne une douche. Dieu sait combien de bactérie elle a sur les mains.

J'allais vraiment finir par la tuer, c'est sûr ! Shane avait vraiment du mal à me retenir et il dû demander à Nate et Jason de l'aider à m'emmener dehors. Même dehors, ils ont dû me retenir tellement j'étais en colère.

- Mitchie, tu devrais te calmer ! Me conseilla Nate.

- Me calmer ? Comment veux tu que je me calme quand une pétasse de ce genre me met dans cet état ? J'en ai marre d'elle. Elle me cherche tout les jours ! J'ai juste envie de la tuer ! Je ..

J'ai pas pu finir ma phrase puisque j'ai éclatée en sanglots. Shane me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots rassurants alors que Jason et Nate se regardaient, cherchant quoi les appela pour qu'ils reviennent en à moi, je n'étais pas obligés et Shane avait donc décidés de rester avec moi. Sage décision, sinon j'aurais tuer quelqu'un.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Shane, après un moment.

J'ai opinée de la tête.

- On retourne en cours ou tu veux qu'on discute … rien que tout les deux ? dit-il

- En cours ? N'y pense même pas mais parler avec toi, c'est d'accord.

Il sourit et pour la première fois de la journée, je fis de même. Nous partîmes en direction de l'observatoire, l'endroit où on se sentait le mieux pour discuter.

- Tu as parler à Marion, aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Elle préfère parler avec Tess je-me-crois-mieux-que-tout-le-monde Tyler.

Shane rit du surnom idiot de Tess et me prit subitement la main. J'étais étonnée mais heureuse. Il guettait d'ailleurs ma réaction avec attention. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il me le rendit.

- Et toi, tu as parlée à Caitlyn ? Lui demandai-je.

Il fit non de la tête. Depuis sa rupture avec Nate, elle ne nous parlait plus. C'est à peine si elle nous disait bonjour. A mon avis, la rupture s'était mal passé mais c'était pas nos affaires.

- Tu compte faire quelque chose au prochain concours ? M'interrogea Shane.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... Il faut juste que j'écrive une chanson.

Oui, mais une chanson sur quoi ? Il fallait que je trouve un thème et vite. Le concours avait lieu 4 jours plus tard. C'était le concours de la plage qui avait lieu bien évidemment au bord du lac. Tess y participerait très certainement avec, ENCORE, une chanson superficielle comme elle. Elle était exaspérante et énervante.

- Pourquoi Tess s'en prend à moi comme ça ?

- Elle est jalouse parce que tu as plus de talent qu'elle. Elle fait ça à toute les personnes qui ont le malheur d'être plus talentueux qu'elle. Ça nous est arrivés l'année dernière à nous aussi mais on l'a vite remballée. Ça lui a pas plu et maintenant elle nous évite autant que possible.

Ils avaient réussis à ce débarrasser de cette peste. Mais comment ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Comment vous avez fait ? M'écriai-je, soudainement remplie d'espoir.

- Sa majesté n' aime pas la farine, rit-il. En fait, quand on a participés au feu de camp, l'année dernière, on a chantés une chanson qui a époustouflés le public alors que Tess s'est ridiculisée. Tout le monde disait qu'on étaient les nouvelles star de Camp Rock. Tess l'a mal pris et elle a essayer de nous faire vivre un enfer. Sauf que finalement, au bout d'un moment, c'est nous qui lui avons fais vivre un enfer. Farine dans les cheveux pratiquement tout les jours et petite baignade dans le lac toutes les semaines. Depuis, elle nous évite dès qu'elle peut, de peur qu'on recommence.

Rien que d'imaginer Tess avec de la farine dans les cheveux me fit exploser de rire. Ca n'a pas dû lui plaire, en effet. Elle qui avait toujours une coiffure impeccable.

- Va falloir que j'essaye ta technique. Elle va être ravie !

- Dit moi quand tu passe à l'action. Avec les mecs, on te filera un coup de main. Elle va être contente de retrouver les «diables»,comme elle nous appelait.

Nous rîmes. C'est fou ! Une demi heure auparavant, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et prête à tuer quelqu'un mais là, j'étais en train de rire. Ce garçon avait un don pour remonter le moral.

- Mitchie, attention la marche ! Cria Shane alors que j'allais la rater.

J'avais jamais remarquer qu'il y avait des marches devant l'observatoire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai rater et que Shane dû me rattraper. J'étais de nouveau dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

- Désolée, j'ai deux pieds gauches, m'excusai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il m'embrassa la joue doucement et me sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça m'arrive souvent aussi, se mit-il à rire.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi, monsieur le diable.

- Monsieur le diable ? Très bien. Puisque tu le prend comme ça, tu sera maintenant madame j'ai deux pieds gauches.

Je l'ai fusillée du regard.

- Bon, je te l'accorde, ce surnom est un peu long mais il... comment dire ?... te va très très bien, se moqua t-il.

Décidément, il adorait se moquer de moi. Et bien, soit ! Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule pour le repousser et je suis entrée dans l'observatoire en faisant semblant d'être vexée. C'était absolument pas le cas mais j'avais envie de le taquiner un peu. Je me suis installée devant le grand piano tout en évitant de le regarder.

- Je t'ai vexée, madame j'ai deux pieds gauches ?

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai préférée l'ignorer, en fait.

- Apparemment, oui.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire mais vu son humeur du jour, je craignais le pire. Des chatouilles, peut-être... Mais contre toute attente, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. J'étais mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Je me mis à rire. Il était désolé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce garçon était un ange.

- Tu sais que je me moque de toi, là ? Je ne suis pas du tout vexée, petit diable.

Il rit à son tour avant de me lâcher et de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il était très très près de moi. En fait, je sentais carrément sa respiration sur ma joue quand il me parlait.

- Tu joue du piano depuis longtemps ? Me demanda Shane.

J'ai tournée vivement ma tête vers lui. Grave erreur. Son visage était tout prêt du mien, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête tout en se mordant les lèvres déjà trop tentante. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet là, bon sang ?! J'avais terriblement envie de le toucher, de caresser son visage, de faire n'importe quoi ! Quand il caressa ma joue, j'ai fallit ne pas y croire. C'était juste un rêve, non ? Mais peu après, j'ai compris que c'était bien réel …

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De Marion qui traine avec Tess ? De Mitchie et Tess au cours de chant ? De la fin que j'ai volontairement coupé ? Dites moi tout !


	11. Chapitre 10

Slt tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 tant attendu. Est-ce à cause du «peut-être» premier baiser de Shane et Mitchie ? ;)

Réponses aux reviews: SirineLovatic( Slt ! Si Tess continue comme ça, c'est sûr et certain que Mitchie va la «tuer». Tu pense que je devrais la laisser faire ou l'en empêcher ? :) )

Nataliamine ( Slt ! Ravie que le Smitchie te plaise. Marion traine avec Tess pour une raison qui ne sera pas révélé dans ce chapitre. Dsl mais c'est dans le prochain. Tess et Mitchie vont mettre l'ambiance au camp, c'est certain. En tt cas, Tess a un plan et va bientôt le mettre en marche tout comme Mitchie. J'adore couper les moments important. Ca fait durer le suspense :p. Le sadisme est une seconde nature chez moi mdr. Merci beaucoup pour tes autres reviews sur mes précédents chapitres et profite de la suite)

loulou ( Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Profite de la suite :) )

Chapitre 10:

POV Nate

Nous sommes retournés en cours de chant, Jason et moi, laissant Shane et Mitchie ensemble. Elle était tellement en colère ! Tess était vraiment allée trop loin cette fois. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que Mitchie ne pète un câble à cause d'elle. Mitchie était peut-être très timide mais elle savait répondre quand il le fallait. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que j'admirais chez elle. Elle savait toujours quoi répondre quand on s'en prenait à elle ou ses proches. Elle était très protectrice, en fait. Tout comme Shane pouvait l'être. Ils iraient bien ensembles, ces deux là, et j'étais persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient. Encore faut-il qu'ils l'admettent... Au cours de chant, chacun devait chanter. Alors, quand ce fut mon tour, j'avais un doute sur la chanson que j'allais interpréter. Give love a try ( une vieille chanson que j'avais écrite deux ans auparavant) ou Who I am ( la dernière écrite) ? La dernière reflétait bien mon humeur du jour alors que la première était trop romantique pour le moment. Je venais de rompre avec Caitlyn, non ? J'allais pas déjà draguer une autre fille alors que j'étais à peine remis de la rupture. Ça serai vraiment pas digne de moi. J'ai donc interpréter brillamment Who I am devant toute la classe et c'est sous de nombreux applaudissements que j'ai regagné ma place par la suite. Jason était bouche bée devant ma performance. Apparemment, je les avait tous ébloui. En tout cas, si Mitchie avait été là, ce serait elle qui les auraient ébloui. Mon talent ne valait pas le sien. Ma voix n'égalait pas la sienne, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Néanmoins, mon petit moment de gloire m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais plus confiant.

- Bravo, Nate ! Me félicita le plus discrètement possible Marion depuis le rang juste devant le mien.

Je lui ai répondis par un grand sourire mais ce dernier fondit comme neige quand j'ai remarqué à coté de qui elle était assise. Tess … Que faisait-elle avec cette peste ? Je lui ai montré Tess du doigt tout en fronçant les sourcils. En clair, cela voulait dire «que fais tu à coté d'elle ?». Elle me répondit par un grand soupir. Tess avait encore fait des siennes ? Bonne question. Le cours de chant finit bien vite et c'est avec impatience que nous avons quittés la salle, Jason et moi. En fait, on avait hâte de voir ce que faisait les deux amoureux en devenir. Shane et Mitchie, quoi ! J'espérais que Mitchie n'était plus en colère contre Tess et surtout que sa mauvaise humeur avait passer parce qu'elle pouvait se montrer très … sensible.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont allés où ? Me demanda Jason en regardant autour de lui.

Voilà une très bonne question. Où se cachaient nos deux innocents amoureux qui ignoraient tout des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre ? A l'observatoire, bien sûr ! L'endroit où ils se retrouvaient tout le temps.

- Je te paris 50 euros qu'ils sont à l'observatoire, lançai-je à Jason avec un regard plein de défi.

- Si tu as raison, je te file 50 euros. Si tu as tort, tu me les dois. Ok ?

J'ai accepté avec un grand sourire. Pauvre Jason ! Il allait encore perdre de l'argent. La dernière fois, on avait parié qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Shane de sortir avec une fille du lycée. J'avais gagné 30 euros. Jason perdait tout le temps ses paris … et son argent en même temps. Si je manquais d'argent, je faisais un petit pari avec Jason et j'avais ce qu'il fallait. Même Shane le faisait. Du coup, Jason finissait ruiner mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Au contraire ! Après l'argent, ce sont les taches ménagères. Vaisselle, machine à laver, repassage … Il se faisait encore et toujours avoir. La plupart du temps, il faisait nos taches ménagères. En fait, mes frères et moi étions sans cesse en train de faire des paris.

- Je gagnerais ce pari, dit Jason, l'air déterminé.

J'ai dû me retenir de rire. C'était certain que Shane et Mitchie se trouvaient à l'observatoire. Le chemin était limite tracé.

- On les rejoint aujourd'hui ou demain ? Fis-je en voyant que Jason ne bougeait pa

s. - Aujourd'hui ! Demain, c'est pas un peu trop tard ?

Décidément, il ne changera jamais mon ptit Jason ! En fait, le plus mature de la fratrie devait être moi. Je ne vous dit pas lequel était le plus immature ? Vous avez sans doute deviner. J'ai donc répondu par un regard exaspéré. Il sourit en retour tout simplement

. - Allons-y !

Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'à l'observatoire, chacun dans ses pensées. Étrangement, je pensais à Marion. Pourquoi était-elle avec Tess au cours de chant ? Que s'était-ils passés avec Caitlyn ? Pourquoi se détestent-elles ? Et pleins d'autres questions … Marion avec ses doux cheveux blonds qui sentait la fraise, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude … Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à elle ? L'ennemie de mon ex-copine ! Il y avait vraiment un truc qui allait pas chez moi.

POV Mitchie

Il était vraiment très prêt de moi maintenant. A un tel point que je ne voyais presque pas ses yeux. Qu'allait-il faire ? M'embrasser ? Vu comment il regardait mes lèvres, c'était garanti. Mais je ne voulais pas ! J'étais à Camp Rock pour améliorer ma musique, pas pour sortir avec des garçons. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me reculer. Et il avançait toujours... Il était à deux doigts de m'embrasser … Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. On se recula vivement. Ce n'était que Jason et Nate. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils nous virent et Nate sourit.

- J'ai gagné mon pari, Jay ! S'exclama t-il.

Jason souffla et sortit des billets de sa poche avant de les tendre à Nate. Ils avaient encore pariés. Sur quoi ? Bonne question ! Sûrement un pari sur Shane et moi. Ils adoraient en faire et c'était tout le temps Nate qui les gagnaient.

- Alors ça va mieux, Mitchie ? S'enquit Jason.

- Oui, grâce à mon petit diable, souris-je.

Jason et Nate fronçèrent les sourcils. Ils devaient sûrement se demander qui était le petit diable.

- Petit diable ? Tu parles de Shane ? Me demanda Nate.

J'ai opinée de la tête en essayant de ne pas regarder l'interessée. Depuis ce presque baisé, j'avais peur de le regarder. J'avais peur du regard qu'il allait poser sur moi. Enfin, je crois... J'avais peur mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi. C'était très étrange, en fait.

- Et elle c'est madame j'ai-deux-pieds-gauche, rit Shane.

J'ai poussée un petit grognement de mécontentement. Maintenant, ils savaient que j'étais maladroite. D'ailleurs, ça fit bien rire Jason quand Shane lui expliqua pourquoi il m'appelait comme ça.

- De quoi vous parliez avant qu'on arrive ? demanda Nate

Mes joues ont pris une teinte rougeatre que tout le monde remarqua, malheureusement. Jason ne se priva pas de me le faire remarquer.

- On parlait de Tess, affirma Shane.

- Et c'est pour ça que Mitchie est rouge ? se moqua Jason.

Ma gêne était plus qu'évidente et mes joues encore plus écarlate.

- Arrete del'embeter, Jason. Que va tu faire à Tess ? s'adressa Nate à moi.

- Comme vous. Je vais lui faire vivre un enfer, souris-je.

J'allais devenir à mon tour le diable de Tess et elle me laisserait tranquille. Enfin, je l'espérai...

Alors, que pensez vous de ce petit chapitre ? J'avoue que c'est pas le meilleure que j'ai fait.


	12. Chapitre 11: Revanche et explications !

Slt tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur et ma connexion internet qui m'ont empêché de poster avant. En tout cas, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 11.

Réponses aux reviews: Nataliamine ( Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de Tess et Marion, tu auras ta réponse à la fin de ce chapitre... Quant à Marion et Nate, je ne sais pas encore. En fait, je m'amuse un peu avec ses deux là :) mais je ne pense pas que Caitlyn et Nate vont se remettre ensemble. Elle n'est pas du tout celle qu'on croit... Je n'en dis pas plus ;-) Profite de la suite)

Marine ( Slt ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Ah ! Tu es pas la seule à les vouloir ensemble rapidement mais il va falloir attendre un peu. Un peu avant la fin de la fic, en fait. Profite de la suite)

SirineLovatic ( Moi aussi, je les maudits... même si c'est moi qui as écrit mdr. Profite de la suite et désolé de t'avoir attendre )

loulou ( Slt ! Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ? En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Profite de la suite ) chanou ( Slt ! La voilà enfin :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira )

Chapitre 11 : Revanche et explications !

POV Mitchie

Une nouvelle journée s'est levé sur Camp Rock alors que je préparais ma revanche. Revanche qui allait faire très mal à une certaine personne. Mais elle l'avait bien chercher cette garce ! Elle m'avait vraiment poussée à bout et je l'aurais frapper si les garçons n'avaient pas été là .Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans eux ? On se connaissaient depuis peu de temps et pourtant, je n'envisageais pas ma vie au camp sans eux. Ils étaient plus que des amis pour moi. En fait, je ne trouvais même pas les mots. Des frères ? Peut-être. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour m'aider à mettre au point mon plan. Grâce à eux, j'ai pensé à prendre de la farine en cuisine ( ma mère avait été ravie de m'en donner quand elle a su pourquoi j'en voulait) et à prendre des vêtements de rechange dans un sac au cas où je devrais être mouillée. Vue comment Tess est menue, je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la jeter dans le lac. Quelle chance qu'elle occupe le bungalow le plus proche du lac ! J'aurais pas besoin de la porter, en plus. A croire que c'était fait exprès. Peut-être... Après avoir pris une douche, m'être habillée d'un slim noir et d'un t-shirt couleur prune et de mes éternelles bottes, j'ai mis 4 sachets de farine dans le sac contenant mes affaires de rechange. Au cas où … Je suis sortie de mon bungalow, 20 minutes avant le petit déjeuner, pour attendre sa «majesté» qui ne sortait que 10 minutes avant. Heureusement pour moi, elle devait passer sur un ponton pour aller à la salle à manger. Meilleur moment pour la jeter à l'eau. J'avais du mal à imaginer Tess avec les cheveux et les vêtements mouillés. Ça allait être vraiment drôle à voir. J'avais limite hâte d'y être. Je me suis donc dépêché à aller jusqu'au bungalow de Tess où je me suis cachée derrière un buisson. Il y a meilleur comme cachette mais c'est la seule où je pouvais aller. Tess allait bientôt arriver alors je sortis discrètement deux paquets de farine de mon sac et attendit qu'elle sorte. Ce qui finit par arriver 5 minutes plus tard. Elle marchait en se déhanchant comme... Tess quoi ! Ca me fit bien rire en la voyant marcher comme ça. Elle se prenait vraiment pour une star ! Et bien, la star allait vite déchanté. J'ouvris délicatement un premier paquet de farine et je me suis placer le plus près possible du chemin pour ne pas la rater quand elle passerait. Lorsqu'elle passa, j'ai envoyé le paquet de farine sur elle qui explosa sur sa hanche propulsant de la farine partout sur elle et par terre. Elle cria alors que je riais comme une petite folle.

- Qui a osé faire ça ?! Cria t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle.

J'ai ouvert le second paquet de farine que j'ai lancé tout de suite sur elle. Cette fois-ci, il atterrit sur son épaule, lui mettant de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, elle vit d'où venait la farine et elle se dirigea vers les buissons. Je suis sorti des buissons en paniquant avant de me mettre à courir. Tess enleva ses hauts talons et se retrouva à me courir après... pieds nus !

- Je... vais... te … tuer ! Cria Tess toujours en me courant après.

J'ai souris et continua à courir en essayant de la semer mais elle arrivait à me suivre. 10 minutes plus tard,on avait dû faire le tour de Camp Rock au moins deux fois et je commençai à fatiguer. Le sport, c'était mon truc mais sans un bon déjeuner, je tenais pas longtemps. Elle finit par me rattraper sur le ponton qui reliait la salle de chant au reste du camp, et me poussa violemment. Je suis tombé mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que je la fasse tomber avec moi. Nous sommes donc tombés toutes les deux dans l'eau.

- Mais t'es complétement tarée ! S'écria Tess en essayant de sortir de l'eau mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

En fait, le ponton était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse remonter. Nous allions devoir nager jusqu'à la plage. Pas de bol !

- Te plains pas, madame je-me-crois-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, soufflai-je en commençant à nager vers la plage à une centaine de mètres de là. Nage jusqu'à la plage et tu seras au sec.

- La faute à qui si je suis mouillée. Tu sais combien coûte cette robe ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à bout, tu ne serais pas dans l'eau et ta précieuse et horrible robe ne serait pas mouillée.

Elle grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Elle me suivit tant bien que mal, se plaignant des microbes sûrement présent dans l'eau, de moi qui lui gâchait la vue et la farine qui faisait une espèce de pâte dans ses cheveux. J'aurais tout donné pour être ailleurs... sans elle ! Heureusement que j'avais prévu un rechange...qui été resté dans les buissons. Bravo, Mitchie !

- Tu sais, madame je-me-crois-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, c'est pas parce que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, au milieu du lac, que nous devons forcément parler.

Elle me jeta un regard noir mais s'abstint de répliquer. Dieu merci ! Une demi-heure plus tard, après un voyage, si on peut dire, silencieux, nous sommes arrivées sur la plage. J'étais épuisée ! Je me suis allongée sur le sable en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à Tess. J'aurais dû d'ailleurs puisqu'elle me jeta quelque chose sur le visage. Quelque chose de vivant... Je me suis relevée brusquement en criant comme une malade. Ce n'était qu'un crabe ! J'ai fusillé Tess du regard tandis qu'elle rigolait en se moquant de moi. Une fois encore à bout, je me suis jetée sur elle, la faisant basculer en arrière. J'essayais de la gifler mais elle était plus forte que ce que je pensais. Elle réussit d'ailleurs à prendre le dessus sur moi en nous faisant rouler sur le sol, se retrouvant au dessus de moi. Elle me tira les cheveux, en arrachant une mèche. J'ai crié avant de réussir à la gifler et à reprendre le dessus. J'étais revenue au dessus d'elle et j'ai à mon tour arracher une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Sale garce ! Hurla t-elle en essayant de me griffer au visage.

POV Shane

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Mitchie. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle devait être revenue. Elle avait raté le déjeuner et étais introuvable. Même Jason et Nate ne savaient pas où elle était. On avait cherché dans tout le camp sans résultat. On avait même été au bungalow de Tess mais rien.. à part un sac contenant deux paquets de farine et des habits. C'était celui de Mitchie, je l'avais déjà vu. Il y avait aussi de la farine par terre et des chaussures à talons trainant non loin de là. Les chaussures de Tess... On avait cherchés dans tout le camp mais pas la plage. Seulement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait sur la plage.

- C'est bizarre qu'on ne la trouve pas, dit Jason. On a cherchés partout !

- Pas à la plage ! Remarqua Nate.

Nous sommes partis vers la plage. Que ferait-elle à la plage sérieusement ? Elle n'avait même pas déjeuner ! Il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose avec Tess. Mais quoi ? Bonne question ! Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près de la plage qu'on entendit quelqu'un crier. Je connaissais cette voix. C'était Tess ! Mes frères et moi nous sommes regardés brièvement avant de nous mettre à courir vers la plage. A mesure qu'on approchait, les voix se faisaient plus nettes. C'était bien Mitchie et Tess. Elles étaient en train de se battre.

- Tu va regretter ça, sale blondasse ! Fit Mitchie avant de mordre Tess à la main alors que cette dernière allait la gifler.

Tess cria et attrapa les cheveux de Mitchie qu'elle voulait arracher. Seulement, elle n'en eu pas le temps puisque je l'ai moi-même attraper par les cheveux, la tirant en arrière, pour dégager Mitchie. Tess, surprise, lâcha les cheveux de Mitchie, qui se leva immédiatement pour se jeter sur Tess. Je l'a retint difficilement puisqu'elle se débattait fortement mais mes frères et moi réussirent à la contenir.

- Calme toi, Mitchie ! Dis-je calmement. Elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

Je l'a pris alors dans mes bras, essayant de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais. Elle était très énervée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avais fait Tess pour que Mitchie soit dans cet état mais elle avait pas fait semblant.

- Je te conseille de partir, toi ! Fis-je sèchement à Tess.

Elle me fusilla du regard et partit en me traitant de «débile» . Je n'allais sûrement m'énerver contre elle à mon tour, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Je l'ai donc ignorée, serrant plus fort Mitchie contre moi. Elle était bien silencieuse pour une personne en colère.

- Mitchie ? L'appelai-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle leva lentement son visage vers le mien. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je les aient essuyés doucement avec mon pouce.

- Ça va aller. Calme-toi, je suis là. Tout ira bien. Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerve.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et soupira... de bien-être ? J'ai resserré mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer plus étroitement encore contre moi. Comme j'aimais la sentir contre moi...

- Shane, il faudrait peut-être la ramener à son bungalow qu'elle se change ? Proposa Nate. Elle est trempée et risque d'attraper froid.

Constatant qu'il avait raison, j'ai acquiescé. Elle devait mourir de froid ! Le temps n'était fameux. En fait, le ciel était assez couvert et il ne devait pas faire plus de 16°C.

- Allons-y, fis-je en emmenant Mitchie avec moi.

Elle était toujours serrée contre moi, mouillant mes propres vêtements. Je m'en fichais un peu, seul elle m'importait en ce moment. Elle, qui grelottait en silence, cherchant la chaleur dans mes bras. Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard que nous atteignîmes son bungalow. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot pendant le trajet, et n'avait pas quitté mes bras non plus.

- Va te changer et on t'emmènera déjeuner après. OK ? Elle embrassa tendrement ma joue avant de chuchoter un «merci» sincère puis de rentrer dans son bungalow. J'avais l'impression que ma joue brûlait après ce petit baiser. Étrange, non ?

- J'en reviens pas que Mitchie et Tess se soit battues ! S'exclama Nate.

- Mitchie se défend bien contre Tess mais ça ne suffit pas, affirmai-je. Tess arrive quand même à avoir le dessus sur elle. Il faut aider Mitchie, les mecs !

Ils opinèrent de la tête. Les diables allaient bientôt être de retour !

POV Marion

- Je ne vois pourquoi tu traine avec Tess. Elle est tellement superficielle, fis-je remarquer à Rebecca.

Elle haussa les épaules. Rebecca était une très bonne amie depuis longtemps mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était amie avec Tess. Par conséquent, j'étais obligée de traîner avec madame je-me-prend-pour-le-centre-de-la-terre. J'avais vraiment du mal à la supporter mais je le faisais pour Rebecca, qui voyait Tess comme un modèle. Un sacrée modèle...

- Tess est... Tess, déclara Rebecca.

- Ouais, répondis-je sans grande conviction. Malheureusement, rajoutai-je tout bas pour pas qu'elle entende.

Elle ne m'entendit pas. Heureusement parce qu'elle aimait pas que je critique Tess.

- Tu viens, il faut que je parle à mes frères, dit Rebecca .

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle était déjà partie. J'ai été obligée de courir après elle pour pouvoir la rattraper. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des frères.

- Attends moi ! Criai-je avant de la rattraper.

Elle ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer. Elle m'énervait de tout le temps faire ça. Mais bon... Elle était sympa et on avait quelques points en commun mais elle ne remplacerait jamais Mitchie. Ce n'étais pas mon intention de toute façon. Mitchie et moi étions comme deux sœurs alors qu'avec Rebecca, c'était juste de l'amitié.

- Il devrait être à leur bungalow ! Me fit Rebekah en m'y emmenant.

Elle devait être vraiment pressée de leur parler, vu comment elle me tirait pour que je la suive. Elle me faisait limite mal. Ça devait être important ! N'empêche, je me demandais qui pouvaient bien être ses frères ? Elle ne m'avait jamais parler d'eux, auparavant. Finalement, je ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que je le croyais. J'étais un peu déçu parce que pour ma part, je ne lui avais pas cacher que j'avais un frère jumeau. Mais bon... On ne connait jamais assez quelqu'un.

- Les voilà ! S'exclama Rebecca alors qu'on passait devant le bungalow de Mitchie.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers les personnes sur la plage. Il y avait Shane, Jason, Nate et … Mitchie ! Mitchie, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma jumelle ! Elle était dans les bras de Shane qui la serrait étroitement contre lui, en marchant en direction de la salle à manger. Jason et Nate les suivaient en discutant vivement. Mais alors, qui étaient les frères de Rebecca ?

- Les mecs ! S'écria Rebecca en rejoignant les garçons et Mitchie.

Je l'ai suivit sans dire un mot.

- Quoi ? Souffla Shane en la fusillant du regard.

Vu l'air qu'il affichait, il était pas vraiment ravie de la voir. Je me demandais pourquoi...

- Maman va bientôt appeler ! Dit Rebecca. Me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Alors, les frères de Rebecca étaient... Shane, Jason et Nate ! Oh mon dieu !

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient tes frères ! Fis-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Les garçons remarquèrent ma présence et Shane et Jason me saluèrent d'un signe de la main tandis que Nate me fis carrément la bise. J'ai adoré le sentir si près de moi, sentir ses lèvres si douces contre ma joue, qui ressemblaient plus à des caresses de roses, en fait. Quand il se recula, j'en vins presque à le supplier de recommencer.

- Ca va ? Me demanda t-il en me souriant légèrement.

- Très bien et toi, souris-je.

- Idem.

Pendant que je parlais avec Nate, Rebecca parlait avec Shane de la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec leur mère. Jason était rester en retrait et Mitchie était toujours dans les bras de Shane, le visage enfouie dans son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait bien ensemble, ces deux là !

- Tu joue d'un instrument ? S'enquit Nate avec une curiosité assez évidente.

- Oui, du piano.

Il opina de la tête et sourit. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais son sourire ! Surtout sa façon d'étirer ses lèvres que je trouvais absolument craquante. Ses lèvres... Je me demandais quel goûts elles avaient...

- Shane, il faudrait emmener Mitchie au cuisine, elle doit mourir de faim, expliqua Nate.

Shane acquiesça tandis que Mitchie relevait la tête de son torse. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle versait. Et, détail que je n'avais pas remarquer, elle avait les cheveux mouillés. Je me suis aussitôt élancée vers elle.

- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je, un peu paniquée. Que s'est-il passé ? Ajoutai-je à l'intention de son futur petit-ami ( vous voyez de qui je parle ? )

- Et bien..., commença Shane. Mitchie voulait se venger de Tess qui n'arrête pas de la pousser à bout parce qu'elle est jalouse de son talent . Mitchie lui a jeté de la farine dessus quand «sa majesté» est sortie de son bungalow et quand elle a vu que c'était Mitchie, elle lui a couru après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pousse dans l'eau et qu'elle tombe avec elle. Elles ont dû nager jusqu'à la plage et là...

- Ta grande amie,le coupa Jason, Tess, l'a soulé pendant tout le voyage et quand elles sont arrivées sur la plage, Tess a fait une vacherie à Mitchie et elles ont commencés à se battre. Enfin... Elles s'arrachaient plutôt les cheveux, en fait. On les a vus se battre en passant et on les a séparés.

- Je ne suis pas amie avec Tess ! Répliquai-je immédiatement, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu traine avec cette sale garce ? S'emporta Mitchie.

- Je traine avec cette … Hum.. parce que je suis amie avec Rebecca. A part ça, je la déteste ! Je la trouve totalement ridicule à vouloir être supérieure à tout le monde, tout ça parce que sa mère est TJ Tyler. Mais bon... On peut pas la changer. De toute façon, elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'énerve après elle.

Rebecca me jeta un regard noir. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que je critique sa précieuse Tess.

- Toi aussi, tu l'as déteste,alors ! S'exclama Mitchie avant de frissonner fortement.

J'ai opiné de la tête. Mitchie quitta les bras de Shane pour se réfugier dans les miens.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi,s'excusa Mitchie. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte.

- C'est rien, Mitch. Dans ton cas, j'aurais douté aussi.

Alors, que pensez de ce chapitre ? De Mitchie et Tess ? Leur «bagarre» sur la plage ? Le point de vue de Marion ? Ses explications ? Hate de voir votre avis ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui visitent ma fic, ceux qui la mettent en favoris et/ ou la suive et surtout ceux qui laissent des reviews. Un grand merci !


End file.
